


Adding Shadows

by Limelight_Write



Series: Scuff Up Our Shoes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Anxiety, Depression, Elementary School, Foster Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Foster Parent Sleep | Remy Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Orphan Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, PTSD, Platonic-ish Prinxiety, School Counselor Dr Emile Picani, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil Sanders & Roman "Princey" Sanders are bestfriends, Virgil Sanders & Roman "Princey" Sanders are ten (at first)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: Virgil is in foster care, and Roman's home life is unsatisfying. Patton and Remy run the foster home together as roommates, Logan is the strict but caring Math teacher, and Emile is the school counselor.What could go wrong?





	1. Northern Downpour

_He sits in the corner, hands pull at his hair. He doesn't want to be there. He cries, tears flow down his cheeks and he swallows a scream threatening to escape his throat. And then a hand. A cold bony hand reached its slender fingers around his sore throat. He reaches up and grasps at his throat but the hand seems to be inside him. He begins to choke, someone is yelling at him. He tries to block out the noise. He tries so hard to let himself pass. But the shouting gets louder._

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

Freak.

"Freak."

"Freak!"

Virgil became more aware of the shouting now. It was coming from other children around him. Small children. Some smaller than himself. So why was he so afraid of them?

"Hey, freak! I was talking to you!" A particularly bad child shouted. A boy named Racer. His best friend Hunter stood behind him, basically just to look scary and mean. It worked.

Virgil looked up at him. He hadn't realized before but he was sitting on the floor at the playground for recess, in between a slide and a fire pole. His knees were tucked to his chest and his face was wet, though his eyes dry.

"I.. uh.." Virgil tried to stutter out but no luck. Racer snorts.

"What, Freak? You what?" Racer spat.

"I didn't.. I.."

Hunter bent down and muttered something to Racer who smirked.

"Y'know, H, I think you're right. I think he is asking for a beating." The two walked closer to a cornered Virgil, his legs tucked to his chest were now being used as a shield.

They stepped forward, only a couple feet away when someone dropped from the fire pole, holding out a plastic sword in defense in front of Virgil.

"Back, fiends!" He shouted, a strange tone to his voice that was almost.. royal.

Racer growled "Go away, Roman. This is none of your business." Roman held his sword steady and glared.

"You dare hurt an innocent bystander and expect myself, the prince, to leave you be?" Roman laughed, humorlessly, shaking his head "Well, my  _friend_ ," he spat "you are sorely mistake."

Racer was angry now and smirked "You'll regret this, Phillips."

They lunges at Roman who quickly side stepped and he ran smack into the metal pole. A few children giggled, others screamed, and one ran off to get a teacher.

Virgil was staring intrigued at Roman, who was having a glaring match with Hunter. Virgil had almost forgotten Racer, who snuck up slapped the side of Virgil's face, he let out a cry of pain.

Roman turned to look at him, right as Racer hit him again. Roman charged at Racer and Virgil ducked out of the way.

When the teacher finally arrived Virgil had a black eye and his cheek was red, Roman had tackled Racer and ended up scraping up his arm so he was bleeding, Racer was black and blue, and Hunter had run scared.

"Mr Phillips! Mr Court! Virgil!" The teacher shouted a little bit away. Virgil bit his cheek at the lack of a last name. Roman seemed to notice because he raised an eyebrow at Virgil, who looked away quickly, pretending not to see.

"All three of you come with me right now." She said angrily, mainly to Racer and Roman, then went and helped Virgil up "Come on dear, we'll call Mr Sanders."

Virgil nodded, wiping away a few tears and following the teacher, avoiding the other children's gaze the best he could.

She took all three of them to the nurse first, they got patched up and given children's painkiller, and then brought them to the principals office, where they were told there guardians were waiting.

Mrs Court ran up to Racer, tears in her eyes but anger everywhere else. Racer whimpered slightly when she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the chair beside hers. Mr Phillips glared at Roman who sheepishly walked to his chair and stared at his lap.

"Kiddo!" The first word spoken was Mr Sanders, he greeted Virgil and hugged him careful, hardly touching him. Virgil forced a small smile, but this hurt his face so he settled for a neutral face.

Principal Lawson has a very cold face and the three children did their best not to look at him.

"Mr Phillips, how old is your child?" He asked coldly, Mr Phillips glared at Roman who was slowly shrinking into his chair.

"Ten."

"Much to old to be starting fights and running around in costumes, wouldn't you agree?"

"Very."

"Now hold on a minute," Mr Sanders interrupted brightly "He's only ten, that's still a child! Sure, fighting isn't good, but to old to wear costumes?" He almost sounded hurt "Never."

"Mr Sanders-" Lawson began

"Please, call me Patton!"

" _Patton_ I was speaking to Mr Phillips, I beg of you to withhold your opinion for the time being."

Patton shrugged in defeat and began studying Virgil who was growing red from all the attention Patton was giving him.

"It won't happen again, Mr Lawson. Fight or costume."

"Good, now, would someone please explain what happened?"

Mrs Court kicked her sons leg and Racer yelped. "Me and Hunter-"

"Hunter and I.." Roman and Virgil corrected in unison and then exchanged a look.

"-wanted to go on the slide. Virgil was in the way so we politely asked him to move, but he got mad and started yelling at us. We freaked out and I accidentally yelled back. Roman took his side and started beating us up. Hunter ran but I couldn't get away.." Racer finished, and Roman's mouth opened in protest, but was shot a glare and shut his mouth.

Lawson nodded and turned to Roman "Is that what happened?"

Roman shook his head "Racer and Hunter were trying to hurt Black Prince over here," he nodded toward Virgil "and I had to step in. I didn't mean for it to go this terribly, but I hadn't a choice in the matter, and so they say, the show must go on."

Phillips grimaced at his child. Roman shrunk. Virgil looked pitifully at Roman, who noticed the eyes watching him and looked up.

'Are you okay?' Virgil mouthed as subtly as possible, Roman smiled sadly and nodded.

'You?' Roman mouthed back in response. Virgil shrugged, as if to say 'been worse'. Roman nodded in understanding.

The adults had their adult conversation and the children and zoned out their voices. They were snapped back into reality when Lawson cleared his throat.

"Mr Court is going to be let go with a warning, as he is clearly the more hurt of the two. Virgil, you are free to go, you had no part but the victim."

Patton and Virgil exchanged a happy look at this, but it diminished from Virgil when Lawson added,

"Mr Phillips will have detention today and tomorrow from when school ends to five."

"That's an hour and a half!" Roman yelped, Phillips nodded. "Okay." Roman sighed, defeated.

"No!" Virgil blurted without thinking, attention turned to him "Roman.. was just trying to protect me, so if he gets punished than so do I."

Lawson shook his head "You haven't done anything to be given detention-" he, rather stupidly, began to say. Virgil stood up and grabbed the stapler and chucked it at Racer, who nearly got hit in the face but it blew past him and ran into a glass picture frame, shattering on to the floor.

Everyone gasped, Roman's was secretly a gasp of delight, and Lawson's face grew red from anger.

"Is that enough to get detention, principal Lawson?" Virgil asked, nearly in a growl.

"More than enough. Destruction of property and attempting to injure a student." Lawson gave Virgil three days, and Virgil sat down, seeming to just now realize what he'd done.

He squeezed his eyelids closed, the darkness absorbed him, the darkness formed a square room and he's in the corner, a hand, cold, strangled-

"Virgil!" Patton says loudly in his ear, he opens his eyes to see Patton standing to the side of him worriedly, and another figure. But he can't see.  


"I-I can't see." The lights are too bright yet it's also to dark to see. A hand placed on his shoulder. Patton? No. It was to small.  


"Comrade?" Roman. That's who it was.  


Virgil tried to respond but he could hardly breath. He settled for a nod.  


"I'm going to run you through an exercise till your okay. Alright?"

Virgil nodded again. He absentmindedly tried to shake loose of Roman's grip on his shoulder.

"Focus on my voice, okay? I'm going to put my hands over your eyes, but I need you to keep them open. Is that okay?" Roman spoke slowly and calmly. Patton watched, still worried but a small smile played on his lips.

Virgil hesitantly gave him permission, and Roman did so. It was dark, but not dark enough for the room. He felt grounded.

"Okay, Mr Sanders, could you take his hand and squeeze every time he needs to breath in, and hold it loosely when he needs to breath out?" Roman asked, needing a silent option for a breathing guide. Patton nodded and grabbed Virgil's hand.

Usually so many people around would cause Virgil to feel claustrophobic, but he felt oddly soothed. He followed the breathing pattern Patton gave him and soon he was breathing normal again.

"I'm going to rub lavender oil into your temples now, okay?" He waited patiently for permission, and instructed Patton to put his hands over Virgil's eyes instead of him.

"Do you have a happy place?" Roman asked calmly, as if having a day to day conversation, and gently massaged a lavender essential oil into his temples. Virgil nodded, swallowing.

"What does it look like?"

"A.. sunflower field.. the sun is shining without any clouds.. there's a small clearing with a cozy picnic.."

"What does it feel like?" Roman was sitting down now and listening carefully. Patton looked as though on a the verge of tears at the two ten year olds who shouldn't have to deal with this, it was like a punch to the gut that Roman even knew  _how_  to deal with this.

"There's a breeze. It's not cold, but not warm. It's like Spring. The sun is warm but not hot and there's a creek with ice cold water."

Roman smiled softly, closing his eyes like he was trying to see what Virgil saw.

"What does it sound like?"

"Rushing of creek water, the sound of flowers swaying in the breeze. A few song birds fly over head."

"Who's with you?"

Virgil smiled and a tear fell from Patton's eye "My parents used to be there. They're gone now. Now it's Patton. And someone else. A prince just came."

Roman opened his eyes and motioned for Patton to move his hands, Virgil turned to them as if they would be gone now that he was back in the real world and Patton smiled.

"We're still here, kiddo."

The school bell rang and the nurse opened the door, followed by Lawson who had went to get her when Virgil started freaking out, the Court's had left and so had Phillips, insisting his child complete the school day.

"Guess I'm not needed here." The nurse said, leaving again.

Lawson, rudely, told them that Patton had to leave and the other two had to get to classes, so they said goodbye to each other and went to class, Roman and Virgil awaiting the inevitable detention at the end of the day.


	2. Castle On The Hill

It was three forty two PM when Roman showed up in detention. He was late because he had to tell the director of the school play he couldn't come to rehearsal.

 

Virgil was already seated, in the back even though no one else was there, and staring out the window. Roman grinned and basically skipped over.

 

"Hello there, my knight!" He announced happily. Virgil looked up at him and smiled weekly, but Roman wasn't worried about it, Virgil most likely didn't smile much, and he probably hated it when people fussed over him and constantly asked him what was wrong.

 

"Hey, Princey." Virgil responded and Roman grinned brightly at the nickname.

 

"Have you spotted a feathered dragon?"

 

Virgil guessed he meant a bird and nodded 

"A couple." He admitted, Roman nodded.

 

"It is a relief that we decided to take cover, even I am not match for multiple dragons on an empty stomach!" 

 

Virgil rolled his eyes "You are an interesting 'prince', Roman." He bit back a laugh as Roman unsheathed his sword

 

"I shall take that as a kindly given compliment!"

 

"Good." Virgil agreed, tracing his eyes to the window once again "That's what it was."

 

Roman smiled, watching birds fly around outside. He poked Virgil slightly.

 

"Hey. Hey, Verge." Virgil looked at him in confusion "Do you wanna play a game?"

 

"In detention?" Virgil gasped "I mean.. sure."

 

Roman clapped his hands together and held a hand out to Virgil "Do you trust me?"

 

Virgil sighed "Yeah, Aladdin, I guess." He held back a laugh as he took Roman's hand.

 

"Only for you, Jasmine!" Roman responded sarcastically, he laughed and dragged Virgil to the teachers desk. He opened the drawer of things the teachers confiscate, and dug through before holding up a princess doll triumphantly.

 

"Perfect!" Roman exclaimed and pulled Virgil to the center desk and propped her up "We need a cage."

 

Virgil was confused but was slowly growing more interested.

 

"I saw something over here!" Virgil said excitedly, walking to the corner of the room, a small empty prize bin was there. The teacher had stopped giving away prizes, so it just sat there emptily.

 

Roman's eyes seemed to shine with happiness, when Virgil asked if it work he nodded "It's exactly what we need."

 

They placed it carefully over the doll. Roman grinned at Virgil who smiled back.

 

"Now we build the kingdom, help me move these 'buildings'." Roman told the other child, referring to the many desks. They shifted them around, five circled the desk with the doll, most of the others were set up around the room in various places, and then the remaining five were set up in the back corner by the window to make a fort.

 

Roman shifted automatically into prince mode, because he was always prince mode, and turned to Virgil as they stood in their fortress,

 

"Sir Virgil! The princess has been captured by the dark kingdom!" he looked genuinely panicked, which helped Virgil get into character. Besides, if there was anything Virgil knew it was panic.

 

"What is the plan, your highness?" Virgil tried to sound serious, and could tell Roman was too, but the moment Virgil called him this they both cracked into huge grins, they managed to calm themselves.

 

Roman thought, scanning the landscape "We shall stealthily move through the Acela forest and go around to the back of the tower. Take their warriors my surprise!"

 

Virgil nodded in agreement, putting a brave look on his face "Lead the way, sire."

 

Roman grinned and jumped over the desk in front of him. Virgil followed and found it surprisingly easy to vault over it. He was careful to land on the pads of his feet to stay quiet. He hit floor and everything changed.

 

The floor was no longer cold tile, but wet dirt beneath black metal boots. Roman looked at him, reading him up and down and grinned.

 

"Black Prince." He giggled decidedly, Virgil grinned back before they snapped back into character.

 

"Mind your step, Sir Virgil, any sudden movements or noise might very well alert the enemy." Roman warned, Virgil nodded, quieting his voice.

 

"Of course, my liege."

 

They were only a couple tree stumps and a foot away from the first enemy guard. Roman turned to Virgil urgently.

 

"Sir Virgil, if I am not to make it, you must continue on without me." he began to explain, Virgil reached out and grabbed the prince's shoulder and shook his head.

 

"Please, speak not of such things," Roman's language rubbed off on Virgil slightly "You will live."

 

"But if I shan't, you must continue on and save the princess. Return her safely and tell my story."

 

Virgil nodded "I will. But let us not dwell on such improbable happenings, we have a princess to save." Roman could agree with this. They lunged out of the trees with a loud battle cry, and began slashing their swords around. Apparently Roman had hoped this would happen and had snuck an extra prop sword from the theater for Virgil.

 

Many of the opposing side had fallen by the time Virgil reached the tower, turned to Roman who had stolen the towers keys from an evil knight. But Roman wasn't there.

 

Virgil ran around, frantically looking for the young prince. He spotted him slumped against a tree, a hand clutching the side of his stomach. Virgil rushed over and knelt beside him.

 

"Prince Roman?" he asked, his voice hardly audible from shock. Roman attempted at a chuckle but it came out shaky and he winced in pain.

 

"It seems I have been wounded, my friend." Roman admitted, Virgil shook his head quickly, pulling off his jacket and pressing it firmly onto the bloody wound.

 

"You'll be fine. Here, hold this there. Hold it firmly. There you go."

 

Roman coughed "S-Sir Virgil-"

 

"Virgil is fine, sire."

 

"Virgil, I don't believe I shall make it." he coughed again, blood in his mouth stained the back of his lips. Virgil held a gentle hand to his forehead. He was warm. Very warm.

 

"Please, don't speak that way." Virgil pleaded, silently cursing himself for not bringing water. He searched himself for anything useful, but only had a small handkerchief. It had small embroidered letters on it 'Brave' was all it had said. He set it on his lap and kept looking, but to no avail.

 

Roman gently slid his hand into Virgil's, coughing once more "I'm sorry. But you must go save the princess."

 

"I.. I will. For you." Virgil pretended as though he was on the verge of tears, and eventually a few actually fell. Roman handed him the keys and waved him off, smiling bravely. Virgil almost stood but remembered the handkerchief on his lap and picked it up.

 

"This was a gift from my mother before she died." Virgil said quietly, handing it to Roman who took it hesitantly.

 

"Virgil, this is important to you. I shouldn't- I shan't take it." he tried handing it back but Virgil refused,

 

"It is important to me, but now it is yours as my parting gift, because to put it simply, you are important to me, Princey."

 

Both boys knew they were playing pretend but they smiled at each other meaningfully then. Roman hugged it to his chest and nodded.

 

"Thank you." he whispered, rubbing the soft fabric with his thumb. And then his thumb dropped and he slumped, falling against the tree motionless.

 

Virgil almost cried, he wanted to, he wanted to run to the princes side and cry for hours, but their was a princess in the tower that needed to be saved and nothing could be done for Roman now. So he ran to the gate and unlocked the heavy lock, swinging it open and caring a small princess, a child, in his arms. She was passed out, but alive.

 

Virgil walked to Roman and carefully slid him into a laying position on the ground, and placed the handkerchief over his heart, before folding his hands over the top and bidding him farewell. He carried the princess back through the Acela forest once again, all the way to the fortress where they had been before. He opened the gate and walked in. He blinked and he was in a classroom again, holding a princess doll in a fortress of desks, and the soft noise of Roman standing.

 

Virgil carefully set the doll down and turned to face Roman who had walked over, and was now leaning on a desk.

 

"That was fun! Way to stay in- Are you still crying?" Roman asked, suddenly worried. Virgil quickly wiped tears and let out a nervous laugh. He was about to make an excuse when he got sidetracked by the small handkerchief in Roman's hand. Still the same. White, soft, with small purple letters embroidered into the bottom corner.

 

'Brave'

 

Roman noticed him staring at it, and hopped onto the desk in front of Virgil to sit on it.

 

"Is it special?" He asked, quite genuinely wondering. Virgil nodded, climbing to sit on the desk next to Roman.

 

"Yeah.. my mom gave it to me before she died." Virgil explained briefly, looking at his lap. Roman held it up to look at it better.

 

"It is quite wonderful!" He exclaimed, putting on his prince-like face on again. Virgil laughed.

 

"Yeah, I guess so. She took a long time on each letter, she said she was going to sign my name, so I was surprised with what was actually written on it."

 

Roman raised an eyebrow at him "Why? Aren't you brave?" Virgil shook his head, and sighed.

 

"She thought I was.."

 

"Then she didn't sign your name, she signed your soul." Roman stared blankly like it was the most obvious thing.

 

Virgil giggled and hopped down. They had fifteen minutes till they could leave, so he figured he might as well start putting the desks back. Roman hopped down, handkerchief tucked into his pocket, and went to help.

 

"Thanks. For earlier. You didn't have to help with that."

 

"Your dragon?" Roman questioned, not looking up. Virgil looked at him weirdly.

 

"Dragons always bother people. They scare them, but they can still be chased away."

 

Virgil nodded Oh, so he calls panic attacks dragons. Make sense.

 

"Yeah, for helping with my dragon." He smiled, it was hard not to laugh at this wording. Roman gasped.

 

"Of course I had to help! I'm a prince!"

 

Virgil didn't know why but he could've sworn Roman's smile had faltered. He didn't push it.

 

"Well, thanks anyway, Princey."

 

"You're welcome.." Roman mumbled in response.

 

"How did you know how to help?" Virgil asked, anyone overhearing the conversation would think they were older than ten.

 

"I have fought a fair share of my own dragons."

 

"Oh. Right."

 

Once everything was the closest they could get to what it was before they sat down, Roman pulled out to granola bars and handed one to Virgil. Virgil nibbled the corner distractedly.

 

"If he's not your dad, who was that Patton person?" Roman asked offhand. Virgil thought.

 

He did take, and give, a beating for you.

 

But this is personal.

 

And he let you be a child for once.

 

Good point.

 

"I.. he's my foster parent. One of them." Virgil didn't know why he was so embarrassed. It wasn't his fault what happened to his parents. At least that's what everyone told him.

 

"You have two? That's cool! He seemed nice. Who's the other?" Roman's reaction was not confusion, or disbelief, it was excitement, which was still confusing to Virgil, but he didn't mind.

 

"He is nice. The other is Remy Peels. He isn't home as often, though, but he's super fun to be around when he is!"

 

Roman grinned, his eyes smiling also "That's cool, I'm glad you have people at home who care about you." Virgil smiled, only faltering when he noticed it sounded like Roman was saying he didn't.

 

"Hey, Princey?" Roman looked into Virgil's slightly worried eyes "Why was your dad so bad today?"

 

Roman narrowed his eyebrows "What do you mean?" he blinked a couple times and grinned again "He's always like that, silly! Let's play two truths and a lie."

 

Virgil sighed and agreed to play, Roman went first with 'I have more than ten swords', 'I have a dog', and 'I have been to Disneyland thirty-five times'.

 

Virgil answered with the Disneyland one, surprised to find out that it was the dog.

 

"My family doesn't allow me to have a pet. But dad has a dog! I'm not allowed to play with him, though." Roman explained, urging Virgil to go. 

 

Something you must keep in mind, Virgil was not in a good mood because he hates when people lie to him. And that's what Roman was doing by not answering his question in full honesty.

 

"I have seen more than one person die, I have woken up to screaming, and I am always happy." he stated. Roman winced and looked down.

 

"No ones always happy.." 

 

"Nope."

 

"So that was the lie?"

 

"Yup." 

 

Silence. Virgil curled into himself slightly. Roman looked at his lap. And then movement.

 

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked, his voice shaky and confused as he was rapped in a tight hug from the other child. Roman didn't speak, so neither did Virgil. 

 

Until finally "I am ever so sorry, knight Virgil." Virgil was in shock to say the least. He didn't return the hug, he hardly had time to, when the classroom door flew open and Patton and another adult wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, jeans and black ankle boots, and had sunglasses on. He was also carrying a Starbucks.

 

The two pulled apart quickly, Patton was smiling happily at them, the other wasn't paying attention.

 

"Hiya, kiddos! You ready to go, Virgil?" Patton asked, smiling so brightly it was contagious. 

 

"Patton, Remy!" Virgil cried, running over to them. Remy looked down at him.

 

"Hi, hon. You have fun?" Remy asked, jokingly since they were in detention it wasn't likely. So he gave Virgil a sort of shocked look when he nodded. Remy walked over to Roman.

 

"Disney prince much?" he snorted, Patton shot him a disagreeable look but Roman just grinned. Remy laughed lightly, sipping the Starbucks coffee. "You two go ahead, I'll catch up to you."

 

Patton nodded "C'mon, kiddo. I bought cookies!" Virgil nodded and to follow but before he could step out the door Roman called after him and ran over.

 

"You forgot this." Roman held out the handkerchief. Virgil shook his head and pushed it back to Roman. "But it's important to you.."

 

Virgil laughed "We went over this, Princey." and he said goodbye, following Patton.

 

"Hey, kid. Thought I'd explain something about Virgil."

 

Roman walked back to Remy confused, sitting down on one of the desk chairs and looking up at the adult, slightly nervous but he tried not to show it. Remy sighed.

 

"The kids been through a lot."

 

"So I have heard, my good sir."

 

"So, yeah, that's why he didn't hug you back. He doesn't like physical contact."

 

Silence. Remy and Roman exchanged a confused look and Remy narrowed his eyebrows.

 

"He doesn't?"

 

"No.."

 

"Than how come he held my hand? And let me hold his hand? And he checked my temperature? And buried me?" Roman questioned, thoughts spiraling. Remy chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

 

"What were you two doing?" 

 

"Playing a game. I was a prince, I mean I'm always a prince, but still. He was my knight! We had to save the princess! But I got injured and died."

 

"So why did you guys hold hands?" Remy mused, smiling as he sipped his coffee. Roman grinned.

 

"I dragged him around to make him help me set up the kingdom!" he giggled, and Remy laughed.

 

"So, Patton was right about you.." Roman looked horrified so Remy continued "He told me Virgil unwound around you. He said your easy to be around. He said you could help Virgil. He told me you did help Virgil. And he was right." 

 

Roman blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "Oh. Okay.."

 

"Do you know what that means?"

 

"No."

 

"It means he needs you. So you have to be there for him."

 

Roman laughed, smiling brightly and jumping up when he saw his dad walk up to the door. He almost left before turning to Remy again.

 

"I will be, you don't have to worry."

 

And with that Roman left, leaving Remy alone in a childs classroom. He noticed the princess doll sitting on a corner desk, and picked it up. He scoffed at hit and grinned.

 

"I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why there isn't any supervision, I got lazy. Just play it off somehow, I don't know. Also, the two truths and a lie statements for Roman work for me too, the lie for me however is not the dog, it is the ten swords. And I should probably mention that the Black Prince is a knight who wore black armor. He was also a prince, the heir actually, but he died before his dad did so his kid became king instead of him.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciative as long as it's constructive criticism and not being mean. I'm to soft.


	3. Count On Me

Virgil yawned, stretching and kicking his blanket off.

 

"Good morning, Virgil." The voice drawled. Virgil sighed, and waved towards the other bed in his room.

 

"Yeah, saswhatever, morning, Declan." Virgil tiredly said, he looked at the clock. Nine fifteen. He slept late.

 

"Isn't That a great Saturday morning greeting." Declan glared, speaking sarcastically. Virgil shruggedand pulled on a heavy sweatshirt hanging by his bed. It was like getting a hug from teddy bear.

 

"Oh, good. The two brats in room five are up."

 

"Good morning, Remy!" Both boys said in unison. Declan was fifteen at the time.

 

"Morning," Remy yawned emotionlessly "Patton mad oatmeal." And then he left, most likely to take a morning nap.

 

Virgil scrambles out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of toast and cooking oats filled the air.

 

"Good morning, Patton!" He greeted, delightedly. Patton laughed and pushed his wide-rim glasses up his nose.

 

"Morning, kiddo! You're in a good mood!"Patton dishes a bowl of oatmeal and buttered a piece of toast as he spoke. He set it on the table in front of Virgil, but Virgil didn't eat yet.

 

"I guess, should I get the others up? Declan's already awake." Virgil offered, Patton nodded.

 

"The twins already got up, they're both outside picking vegetables from their garden."

 

Virgil nodded and went upstairs first. The house was nine bedroom and five bathroom, there was four stories, a middle floor, a upstairs, and two basements. Despite how large it was, it wasn't very special looking.

 

Virgil knocked on room one, Rosetta and Carly's room, both eight. They woke up and gave him quick hugs before running to the kitchen. He went to all the other rooms, waking up Jeremy, Max, Elliot, Henry, Esther, Jared, Brittney, and Abigail. The twins, Grace and Scout, were already up.

 

Patton greeted all the children, and gave them all breakfast, said goodbye and went to his other job, a surgeon, and a good one too. That's how they had enough money to buy the house and pay for all of them. Plus, Remy ran a coffee shop.

 

Virgil quickly, but not sloppily, ate his breakfast and rinsed the bowl, placing it into the dishwasher. The oldest orphan, Brittney, was seventeen. She didn't expect to be adopted, so she's saving money to buy an apartment when she's a legal adult.

 

"Virgil, you can run along now, I've got the dishes." Brittney told him kindly, smiling and waving him away. Virgil thanked her and ran upstairs to his room.

 

He pulled out his journal and jotted down a quick entree about how the morning had gone, what he ate, and how he was feeling. The feeling part slowly came to happier tones that last week.

 

Declan slid through the door and shut it carefully behind him.

 

"Writing in your diary again?" He scoffed, trying to get on Virgil's nerves. Virgil made a decision to ignore him.

 

"Aw, c'mon, Virgil, I was only kidding." Declan laughed. Virgil sighed, setting his journal down and turning to Declan.

 

"What do you want." He said flatly. He was not in the mood for Declan to make him feel down.

 

"I simply wished to talk about your mother,"

 

Virgil froze. Not now, Declan, please not now.

 

"I mean, everything you've said, she sounded lovely. What a shame what happened to her. Isn't terrible to think about it? How he tried to strangle you too?"

 

Cold, bony hand.

 

"And in your own dark bedroom too."

 

Dark corner of the room.

 

“What does it feel like to scream in your head but not with your throat, I wonder?”

 

Screams that can’t sound.

 

“Well, that was a nice talk. Let’s do this again sometime.” And then Declan left. Virgil could hardly breath. He closed his eyes, only to feel trapped.

 

“I’m going to put my hands over your eyes, but I need you to keep them open.”

 

Roman’s voice echoed in his head. He covered his eyes and forced them open.

 

Breath.

 

He pictured the sunflower field. As gorgeous and perfect as he had left it. He breathed in the sweet smelling air, gently lifting his hands off his eyes he sighed.

 

Back to normal. Mostly.

 

“Virgil, honey, there’s a boy on the phone for you!” Brittney called from the kitchen. They had a house phone they were all aloud to use.

 

Virgil rushes downstairs and grabbed the cellphone from Brittney.

 

“Thanks, Brittney!” He thanked her quickly before rushing back to his bedroom and unmuting the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Why, hello, comrade!” Romans’ voice sounded loudly into his ear. Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“Hi, Princey!”

 

“Do you want to come to a picnic with me? My mom sad I could invite someone!”

 

Virgil gaped, shocked to be invited to a family thing “I, uh, sure. But, why?”

 

“Because, if I have to watch over you, you have to be there for me too.” Roman stated “We’re going to the park by the library, meet us at three, okay?”

 

Virgil nodded slowly “O-okay, I’ll be there!”

 

They said goodbye, Virgil and Roman both had homework and chores to do, and hung up. Virgil happily skipped downstairs to give Brittney the phone back.

 

He tripped. Abigail giggled, her foot stuck out slightly “Oops.” She laughed, going back to talking to Declan, who snickered.

 

Virgil hit the floor with to fast for him to catch himself, and with enough force to bruise his eye. Right after the black eye had gone away.

 

“Abigail Josephine!” Brittney shouted, running to Virgil and helping him up gently.

 

“We talked about this, Britt. It’s Abigail Joe if your using my middle name.” Abigail sighed, shaking her head.

 

“You okay?” Brittney asked, ignoring Abigail’s comment. Virgil nodded.

 

“Fwigil!” Esther said, being only three she pronounced his name strangely. “You wanna cookie?” She asked, smiling a bright smile.

 

“I’m okay.” Virgil responded, not unkindly. Esther nodded and waddled away again, a palate of toy cookies in hand which she offered to five year old Henry.

 

Brittney laughed “I have work, if you need anything, ask Jared or Jeremy, okay?”

 

Virgil nodded, keeping his happiness shining. He faked it this long, he almost believed he had made it. “Okay, bye.”

 

Brittney worked as a lifeguard, so she had work on Saturday’s. Virgil looked around at the other orphans, all awaiting the next day when people came to see if they wanted any of the fourteen children. Virgil was not so excited.

 

He had five hours to kill, and nothing but schoolwork to do. So he set to it.

 

Virgil was decent at every subject, but math. His math grade was only just passing at a C-. Virgil felt bad for this because his math teacher tried so hard to help him learn faster, but she just couldn’t.

 

That’s when Virgil remembered she quit. Which meat they’d have a different teacher on Monday. He was not very enthusiastic about that.

 

Virgil didn’t like change. In fact, he hated it most of the time. Some change had been good to him, having a friend for a change was good, but having a new teacher that he had no clue what they would be like? That was a whole different story.

 

Virgil told himself not to overthink it.

 

“Virgil?” Virgil looked up from his homework to look at Rosetta “Do you wanna play a game with us?”

 

She asked it cautiously, because Virgil didn’t play games. Until last Monday. He sat and thought, she looked as though she would give up.

 

“Okay.” He responded finally “What’re we playing?” He asked with a grin, the eight year old girl grinned back.

 

“Me and Carly are princesses!” She exclaimed excitedly, Virgil smiled. This was an area he had been trained in.

 

“Then I shall be your loyal knight, m’lady.” Virgil responded, standing before bowing to her. Rosetta giggled, Carly walked over and looked at Virgil.

 

“You’re gonna play?” She asked excitedly, Virgil nodded.

 

“Of course, I would never leave your majesties without the protection of a knight!” Virgil laughed, and Carly and Rosetta grinned.

 

“Now we need a villain!”

 

Virgil looked straight at Abigail, who was watching them and listening. He smirked.

 

“She’s the villain.” To Virgil’s surprise, Abigail cackled and ran at the girls, hands held out with her infamous tickle fingers.

 

“The princesses better run before I catch them!” She shouted, the girls shrieked with delight and bolted.

 

“Knight, save us!” Rosetta screamed, running around the couch. Virgil laughed and ran to Carly, he held out a hand.

 

“Come with me, princess!” He yelled over the screaming. She took his hand and ran with him to the table.

 

“This is the castle tower, you’ll be safe here.” He helped her onto the chair and then onto the table. She giggled and screamed for Rosetta.

 

“I’ll get her, you stay here!” Virgil did the same for Rosetta, but this time before they made it to the table Abigail caught up and pretended to claw Virgil. He held his wound in pain, told Rosetta she would have to complete the journey alone.

 

She ran to Carly, Virgil blocked Abigail’s way. She struck him with the killing blow and he made an exaggerated dying noise before falling to the ground.

 

“I have fallen!” He shouted after a moment of silence, and the three girls were sent into a fit of giggles.

 

“Me and Rosie are gonna go play outside now!” Carly informed them, her and Rosetta climbing down and running to the backyard.

 

“Question.”

 

Virgil looked up at Abigail in confusion “What.”

 

“Well that was rude. Just wondering, what would you do for this Roman kid?” She questioned, leaning against the counter.

 

Virgil shrugged “Almost anything?” He responded, confusion laced in his tone of voice.

 

“And how long have you known each other?” She raised an eyebrow, grabbing an apple off the fruit dish in the counter corner.

 

“About a week?” He responded in a question tone so it was open ended. Virgil stood up from his place on the floor, hugging himself slightly.

 

“Interesting. So if you’ve known each other for such a short amount of time, why do you trust him and care so much for him?”

 

“Because.. because he’s my only friend, and he saved me.” He stated. That much was true, but Virgil supposed it might be a little strange that he would’ve trusted Roman with his life after only a day.

 

“Right. Of course.” Abigail agreed, looking like she had just realized something. “Later, freak.”

 

Virgil waved slightly as she walked away, knowing not to think anything of the nickname. Scout walked inside, followed by Grace, and looked at him.

 

“Need some coverage, kid?” She asked, pointing in the general direction of his black eye. Virgil nodded.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Scout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I’m half desperate to get to the next one. Not sure if anyone cares but here’s the ages for the orphans:
> 
> Brittney: 17  
> Jared and Jeremy: 16  
> Scout, Grace, and Declan: 15  
> Abigail: 13  
> Max: 11  
> Virgil: 10  
> Elliot: 9  
> Carly and Rosetta: 8  
> Henry: 6  
> Esther: 3


	4. Breathin’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter to lead into some other crap that’ll be happening. So yeah.

Roman walked to the trunk of the car to hell carry things, he picked up the cooler as told to by his father, wincing at the pain in his arm.

 

He carried carefully to the picnic blanket. Roman could see the library from where he was, and wished he could be there instead. But there was no point on wishing such things.

 

Roman set the cooler down, and looked at his father, who looked at his mother, who looked back at Roman and nodded, smiling. Roman grinned and ran to the park.

 

He climbed a latter to the highest point of the park, looking over the road and parking lot on one side, and the trees and flowers on the other. The sound of a car door opening made him look, happy to see his friend get out of the back, followed by a teenage girl.

 

Roman climbed down and ran over to them. "Sir Virgil! Who is this wonderfully beautiful mistress I have been blessed with the presence of?"

 

Virgil laughed as Roman bowed "This is Brittney, she lives with me."

 

"One of your foster siblings?" Roman asked in a oddly low voice. Virgil nodded, and Brittney smiled brightly, telling them she'd be back in a couple hours in less she got a call not to, and waved goodbye.

 

"Come on, the view over here is magical!" Roman exclaimed, leading Virgil to the playground. Virgil followed after waving goodbye to Brittney.

 

They walked past the picnic basket and was offered a smile from Mrs Phillips, and a much less friendly glare from Mr Phillips. Roman decided to ignore them, but could feel Virgil's confused looks from behind him, which he also decided to promptly ignore.

 

"Careful not to slip, good sir." Roman told Virgil as they went for the latter. When he got to the top Virgil started up and Roman grinned "I've seen how clumsy you can be." Virgil gasped, stepping off the last step and onto the playground.

 

"It was that one time!" Virgil exclaimed frustratedly, Roman laughed, shaking his head and pretending to wipe away tears of laughter that weren't really on his face.

 

"It was definitely not just 'that one time'." Roman giggled "You tripped over your own feet three times just yesterday, and at least four on Wednesday."

 

“That’s an exaggeration!” Virgil declared, embarrassment lacing his tone of voice causing Roman to giggle.

 

“Now is not the time for your big words, Sir Clums-elot.” He informed, sitting on the highest point he could. Virgil sat in front of him so they were facing each other.

 

“Now is not the time for your punny nicknames, Princey.” Virgil retorted. Roman laughed again. Virgil’s facial expression twisted into realization or remembrance.

 

“Oh yeah, I noticed you wincing when you climbed the latter. Is your arm okay?” Virgil asked, voice a little bit quieter then before.

 

Roman swallowed and shook his head “Nothing is out of the ordinary!” He assured. Virgil sighed and propped his chin up on his hand.

 

“No offense, Princey, but I don’t particularly agree with what you view as normal.” Virgil huffed, asking the original question once again.

 

“Well, than by your standers, nothing is out of the ordinary.” Roman informed, sounding rather annoyed they were still on the topic, or that Virgil had asked at all.

 

When Virgil had seemingly given up Roman opened his mouth to speak again, only to be cut off when the other boy reached forward and forcefully grabbed his arm, ignoring Roman’s protests as he pushed the sleeve up.

 

“Oh, my god, Roman.”

 

Roman swallowed hard, refusing to meet Virgil’s eyes directly. Virgil just stared at him with a worried expression.

 

“This bruise is huge. Is that.. is that a cigarette burn?” Virgil let go of his arm and poked Roman’s shoulder trying to get them to look at him.

 

Roman nodded slowly, and Virgil bit his cheek. “My dad said I shouldn’t have invited a friend..” he gulped slightly “He said you could still come if he.. punished me in advance.”

 

Virgil stared at Roman in shock “Your dad did this to you?” That wasn’t what a parent is supposed to be like.. “What the hell?”

 

“Virgil, please don’t try and talk to him. It’ll be worse..”

 

“Then I won’t! After this you’ll come to my house and we’ll tell Patton or Remy!”

 

Roman shook his head sadly “It won’t help, but your attempts are valiant.”

 

“You won’t get help?” Virgil asked slowly, Roman shook his head “Okay.” He stood up and hurried to the latter, Roman hurrying after him.

 

“Virgil, wait! Where are you going?”

 

“Home. If you got hurt because of me I guess I should leave. But call my family when you’re willing to get help.”

 

“Virgil..”

 

“That’s all I want to do, Princey. I just wanna help you.”

 

When Virgil turned to him for a moment Roman was surprised to see that his eyes were glossy.

 

And then Virgil did as promised. He walked home.

 

And Roman wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I’m gonna be more sorry later.. but thanks for reading.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short also, sorry! Enjoy!

"Virgil. Hey, kiddo, wake up." 

 

Patton's whisper was soft but urgent. Virgil sat up and read the glowing alarm clock, four in the morning.

 

"What's wrong?" Virgil whispered back, yawning. Patton smiled, but it wasn't quite as reassuring as it was meant to be.

 

"I'll tell you in the car. Here, get your shoes on." Patton handed him his shoes, standing up from his kneeling position next to the child's bed.

 

"Where are we going?" Virgil asked, pulling on his shoes and standing up. He followed Patton who cleared his throat quietly.

 

"The hospital."

 

\- - -

 

"You didn't tell me.." Virgil said, his voice at almost a whisper in the dark cold car. The street lamps they passed momentarily lit up their faces.

 

_You know what happened. Think about it. What happened yesterday? You can't really believe it's coincidence. Nothing's ever just a coincidence._

 

"Virgil.." Patton trailed off, clearing his throat before carefully continuing "It's Roman, kiddo."

 

_Told you._

 

Virgil swallowed hard, he was lost. Hopeless. He could tell that Patton kept glancing at him at every stoplight, but he didn't return the look. He didn't speak a word until they had arrived at the hospital.

 

"Can we see him right now?" Virgil asked quietly, his voice rasp from the lack of speaking and the fact that his throat was dry from just waking up.

 

"We'll ask the nurse, okay?" Patton responded, stopping Virgil right before they got to the entrance.

 

"I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that his dad was arrested and Roman wouldn't stop asking for you."

 

Of course he was. He has to tell you what happened, how it's all. your. fault.

 

"Okay."

 

Patton have him a sympathetic smile and opened the entrance doors. The sounds and smell of the interior the building was something Virgil knew well, and hated.

 

Crying everywhere, some from losing family and friends, others from the birth of their child, others just screaming of impatient children who don't know what's happening.

 

Rushing nurses and doctors, distraught because if they don't do their job correctly someone loses someone else.

 

Phones ringing and people talking, nurses to doctors, family members to other people they hold dearly.

 

The sweet scent of flowers for loved ones, candies for when they awake. Putrid smells of medicine, cleaning supplies, and the salty smell of tears.

 

Patton led Virgil to the front desk and smiled kindly at the stressed late night worker. She smiled back and asked who they were here for.

 

"Roman Phillips." Patton and Virgil responded in unison, Patton's voice much smoother than Virgil's though. The girls face immediately saddened and she gave them the room number.

 

"Thank you." Patton turned to Virgil "Let's go, kiddo." He held a hand out which Virgil hesitantly took, allowing himself to be led through the hospital and to the room.

 

Before they had reached the door Virgil could hear the steady  beep, beep  from the heart monitor. He swallowed.

 

They walked inside. Roman lay on the hospital bed with an IV and other machines attached to him, and he looked quite angry looking opposite of the door. A woman Virgil recognized as Mrs Phillips was sitting, sad and frustrated, in a chair beside the wall.

 

Patton cleared his throat and both the Phillips looked towards them. Patton waved, and Roman's eyes brightened.

 

"Virgil!"

 

Patton leaned over and whispered a soft "Careful, he's hurt." Before Virgil slipped out of his grip and almost ran to Roman's side.

 

"Princey." He said, blunt and quietly. Roman gulped and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah?" Roman responded, failing to cover up the stutter in his voice.

 

"Where are you hurt?"

 

"Mostly my arm, and my head hurts. My ribs would hurt a lot more but they gave me pain medication. Why-"

 

Virgil rapped his arms around Roman the best he could without hurting him. Roman blinked twice but was quick to return the embrace.

 

Patton asked to talk to Mrs Phillips in the hall, shutting the door behind them leaving the two ten year olds alone.

 

Finally Virgil pulled away "You can't even go a day without me?" He asked lightly, laughing slightly, but he sounded hurt and worried.

 

Roman shrugged "No, I definitely could.." he watched as Virgil sighed before growing slightly embarrassed "But I didn't like it at all. I'd rather not, and what the prince wants goes, so I guess you're stuck with me."

 

Virgil rolled his eyes "Yeah, like you could do anything without your knight. If I want you to live I  have  to stay with you. Besides, can you even feed yourself?”

 

Roman giggled, wincing, and nodded “Very true. Very true indeed.” Virgil smirked, climbing onto the end of the bed where Roman’s legs didn’t reach and sitting crisscrossed.

 

“What happened?” Virgil asked carefully after a hot minute. Roman cleared his throat and looked down.

 

“I don’t want you to blame yourself..”

 

_Well, that’s exactly what I’ll do, so please continue._

 

“I won’t. Just, please tell me what happened.”

 

“After you left my dad gave me some questioning looks, which I pretended not to notice. When we got home he asked me what happened, and I didn’t want to lie.. so I told him you found out what was happening and he hit my arm and pushed me over..”

 

_“You told him!” Mr Phillips walked over to the fallen child, cradling his injured arm._

_“It’s okay, daddy, he won’t tell anyone! He promised he-” Roman was cut off by a sharp kick to his side, he cried out in pain, hearing his own bone crack._

_“Of course he’ll tell! They always do. So I guess I’ll just have to finish you off before I get taken away!”_

_Another kick, throwing him backwards and into a wall, hitting his head to the painted drywall._

 

“Apparently my mom heard and called the cops..” Roman finished, looking at his lap and playing with his fingers. Virgil’s fists balled and he bit his cheek hard.

 

“Why.. what..” Virgil was at a loss for words. Roman looked up at him slowly, begging him not to blame himself again.

 

_Told you you’d blame yourself! I mean, it is your fault._

 

Virgil swallowed and smiled forcefully “I’m just glad your okay. You are okay right?” Virgil checked cautiously, Roman nodded.

 

“Physically? Mostly. Mentally? Mostly. So yeah. Mostly okay.” Roman smiled back, his looked a little less forced and more relieved.

 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kind of short too.. But it took up six and a half pages on Google Docs. So yeah, enjoy!

Monday morning was a better morning than a few of the previous mornings. Roman was out of the hospital, but was on bedrest, meaning Virgil would be going to school alone.

 

Patton dropped him off at the beginning of the day, telling him Remy would pick him up after and take him to see Roman.

 

Virgil just nodded without a word and headed in. His first class was Math, awful first period in Virgil's opinion.

 

But the feeling of dread got worse when he remembered they had a new teacher that day too.

 

Virgil opened the classroom door and went to sit in the back when I calm but firm voice came from the teachers desk.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Virgil turned slowly and met a cool stare. The man had dark brown hair and brown eyes, similar but not the same as Virgil, and wide rimmed glasses that were exactly like Patton's.

 

His black button up and blue tie were perfectly straightened, making him look like an intimidating professor.

 

"Uh.. the back seat?" Virgil answered dryly, blankly staring at the new teacher. He had purposely arrived earlier so he could sit down before the rest of class.

 

"What is your name?"

 

"Virgil."

 

"Virgil..?"

 

"Just.. Virgil."

 

"Ah, I see." The teacher said, looking at a list of students and circling a name "Who sits there?" He asked, pointing at a desk in the front. Virgil gulped.

 

"Racer Court, Sir." Virgil responded, not exactly liking where this was going.

 

"Well, he can sit in the back in your old seat and I'll move you up here." The teacher states matter-of-factly.

 

"No!" Virgil yelped without thinking, the adult raised an eyebrow "I mean.. my friend Roman Phillips sits back there next to me.. I don't want him to be alone.."

 

The other person nodded and pointed to Hunter's chair, the one right next to Racer's original seat.

 

"Mr Phillips can sit there. And whoever sat there can sit next to Mr Court."

 

"Hunter Langs.." Virgil told him. This new teacher was making him more and more scared for the other children to arrive.

 

Doing as he was told, Virgil went and sat in Racer's chair. Looking at the empty seat next to him he sighed. This would be a lot more durable with Roman there.

 

Kids started filing in after the first bell rang, and Virgil had never seen Racer look more angry than when he was told Hunter and himself were being moved to the back.

 

"Good morning, students. As you may already know, I am going to be your math teacher for the rest of the semester."

 

A chorus of disgruntled good mornings echoed through the class.

 

"My name is Logan John, but you will address me as Mr John, understood?"

 

The class nodded, a few of the teachers pets gave a smile and "Welcome, Mr John." But Logan ignored them all and got straight to the lesson, not caring to learn anyone's names.

 

After class the kids left, except Virgil was called back to talk to Logan.

 

"Virgil, your friend, Mr Phillips, was not here today. I was not told what happened. Care to fill me in? For practical reasons."

 

Virgil paused. He wasn't sure if this was information he should share. Logan kept watching him expectantly.

 

"His dad hurt him, he was in the hospital but now he's on bedrest till Wednesday.."

 

Logan nodded, drumming his fingertips against his desk, Virgil could have sworn he had scowled "I see." He said, sharp and blunt.

 

Virgil nodded, losing sight of any words to use so he just cleared his throat and Logan waved for him to leave.

 

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, surprisingly Racer and Hunter hardly looked at him after Math. Virgil was thankful for this.

 

Remy picked him up twenty minutes late.

 

"What took you so long?"

 

"I was places."

 

"What places?"

 

Remy shrugged, and Virgil sighed in defeat. Remy drove him Roman's house. They were hesitant at first to letting him go alone, but they decided the mother was harmless and the father was no longer there.

Virgil said a quick goodbye, running to knock on the door. Remy didn't drive away until Virgil waved him off and went inside.

 

"Hey, Princey!" Virgil greeted cheerfully, Roman smiled up at him from his spot on the couch, he tried to stand up but winced slightly. At this Virgil's smile faltered a little, but it didn't stop him from being glad that he was there and Roman was alive.

 

"Hello, my ever so valiant and loyal knight! Did anything eventful happen at the place of many teachings today?" Roman responded, putting on his prince voice. Virgil shrugged.

 

"Not much. We have a new Math teacher, and he moved you back to the front of the class." Virgil explained vaguely, Roman's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

 

"They had the nerve to move me away from you?" 

 

"No, that's just it. They put me at the front too. We switched seats with Hunter and Racer." Virgil laughed quietly, remembering the expressions on the other twos faces when they had found out the news for themself. Roman laughed.

 

"That must have gone well. They didn't hurt you, did they?" Roman asked, pretending not to be worried in the slightest, but Virgil could tell he was and quickly responded.

 

"No, they didn't. That was weird too, they hardly acknowledged my existence. Like they didn't even know I was there at all, even though I took his desk in class." Virgil wondered why, but shrugged it off, because, in all honesty, did it matter why the bully wasn’t bullying as long as he wasn’t?

 

Roman nodded slowly “Strange. Well, you must tell me the name of this teacher you speak of.”   
  


“Logan John. But he insisted we call him ‘Mr John’.” Virgil rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. Roman nodded again, mouthing a small ‘interesting’ and then laughing, shaking his head.

 

“It wasn’t actually interesting, just another teacher. Do you want to watch a movie?” Roman asked eagerly, Virgil sighed again and shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to Roman who picked up the remote.

 

“Mary Poppins?” 

 

“No.”

 

“The Little Mermaid?”   
  


“No.”

 

“Beauty and the Beast?”   
  


“No.”   
  


“Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?”

 

“Fine.”

 

Roman opened his mouth to name another movie, before snapping it closed and giving Virgil a questioning look. Virgil looked away, squirming embarrassedly. Roman didn't push it, and turned on the movie.

 

“Roman! My little prince!” Roman’s mother walked in and smiled at Virgil “Good evening, Virgil. You two watching a movie?”

 

The boys nodded “Yes, ma’am.” Virgil responded, cheerfully as possible. Mrs Phillips scoffed.

“You can call me Janice, Virgil. Now, I’ll make you some popcorn.” Janice grabbed a blanket and put it next to them “Just in case you get cold.” and then she went to make microwave popcorn.

Roman unpaused the movie, a few minutes through Janice came back in silently with a bowl of popcorn which they took, silent but gratefully. By the time the popcorn was gone they were half way through Snow White.

 

Roman scooted over so his side was pressed against Virgil, shivering slightly. Virgil raised an eyebrow “Are you cold?” he asked, voice quiet so he wouldn’t disrupt the movie audio to much. Roman nodded, holding up his hand and making a gesture meaning ‘a little’. 

Virgil picked up the blanket and threw it over Roman, who snuggled into it. The movies credits were rolling when Remy came to the door to pick up Virgil, Janice invited him in to collect the child only to find them both asleep.

 

Roman was under the blanket, head resting against Virgil’s shoulder, and Virgil’s head was tilted back against the couch cushion, hugging his hoodie to himself. Remy took a few picture and sent them to Patton, who responded with a heart emoji and ‘aww’, before carefully shaking Virgil awake.

 

Virgil yawned and went to stretch when he noticed the weight on his shoulder and stopped the motion. He blinked a couple times to wake his eyes up and looked down at a sleeping Roman. “You know, it’s funny because he’s taller than I am.” Virgil stated quietly, carefully lifting Roman’s head off his shoulder and onto the back of the couch.

 

“C’mon, Patton’s making dinner right now. And he’s making spaghetti.” Remy wiggled his eyebrows, everyone loved Patton’s spaghetti. Virgil grinned and went to follow Remy, only pausing for a moment before standing up to whisper,

 

“ _Later, Princey._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, your comments give me life, and your Kudos bring me a slight feeling of pride. So thanks for reading!


	7. Hard Knock Life

Roman's first encounter with Logan had been a interesting one. He had walked in on Wednesday, followed by Virgil, and bowed to Logan before sitting down.

"Your attire is highly impractical." Logan told the early child in the prince costume. Roman wasn't fazed, and he quickly responded,

"It is actually quite practical when it comes to slaying dragons, and it is fashionable. And prince has got to slay."

Logan looked up from the lesson plan laid out in front of him and stared at Roman "No human being has to kill anything."

Roman laughed and Virgil stifled a giggle, and Roman shook his head "That is not what I meant by 'slay', my good sir."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Virgil sighed "He meant a prince has to look amazing. That's what 'slay' means, amazing. Basically."

Logan nodded like he understood, though he was clearly still confused, and scribbled a few things down on a piece of paper.

"What are those?" Virgil asked, pointing at the flash card looking papers. Logan quickly put them away, embarrassed.

"Vocabulary cards." He cleared his throat, looking down at the lesson plan again, clearly indicating he was done talking so Virgil and Roman sat down.

'He keeps vocab cards with slang on them?' Virgil scribbled down onto a scrap paper, passing it to Roman who read it and shrugged.

'Adults R weird' Roman passed the paper back and Virgil nodded in agreement.

The rest of the school day went by normally, both Racer and Hunter ignored them, but at the end of the day Roman and Virgil were called to the front desk.

"What do you think they want us for?" Virgil asked, nervously hugging himself and tapping his fingers against his arm.

Roman recognized Virgil's nervous tics and tried to lighten the mood "Perhaps they finally realized how smart you are and they're moving you up to the next grade. And I'm being moved up with you so you'll survive!"

Virgil giggled and rolled his eyes "Oh, I'm very sure." He hugged himself tighter but the finger tapping stopped.

When they got to front desk the usual receptionist was accompanied by none other than Math teacher Logan John.

"Good afternoon, Mr Phillips, Virgil." Logan greeted them casually, but his usual intimidating expression loosened and a soft smile peeled through.

"Hi.." Virgil muttered back in response, Roman just made a small bow motion in response.

"You are most likely confused as to why you are here." Logan scanned their faces to check they were following before continuing "We already called your guardians and we have gotten their permission, but these decisions are completely up to you."

Virgil and Roman exchanges a confused and bewildered look before nodding to Logan.

"Roman, we believe it would be a good idea if you spoke to the student counselor. It is to my understanding you turned down your mothers offer of a actual therapist."

Roman swallowed "Yeah.. I don't know. Grown ups don't understand me.."

The receptionist laughed "Trust me, Dr Picani will understand you." Logan nodded in agreement. 

"Again, it is completely up to you. But we all think it could do you good. Why don't you try it for just one day for thirty minutes, and if you don't want to, no one will make you go back."

Roman thought this over before sighing defeatedly and nodded "Just one time for thirty minutes. Can I go now? To get it over with?"

The receptionist nodded and told Roman to follow her. Roman did so, only pausing momentarily to wave goodbye to Virgil.

Virgil waved back before turning nervously to face Logan, who's out of place smile was oddly soothing.

"So, why'd you need me?" Virgil asked carefully. Logan leaned against the desk.

"Virgil, you are a good student. A great one, and you have a lot of potential. Except your-"

"Math grade.." Virgil sighed, nodding in understanding. Logan nodded.

"I don't want you to fail, but this last week.. your math grade dropped again."

Virgil's eyes widened. Any grade under where he had been before..

"Virgil, you're failing Math." The teacher sighed "But I'd be willing to help you after school."

_Tutored by the teacher? Isn't that kind of pathetic? And besides, the other children could think you have a closer relationship with Mr John, they'll think you're the teachers pet, and no one likes the teachers-_

_I can't be failing Math._

Virgil cleared his throat and nodded "Okay.." he paused and looked at Logan "When do we start?"

Logan checked his wrist watch "Now?" Virgil hugged himself, tapping his arm. He found himself looking to his sides for Roman. He nodded nervously.

"Satisfactory." Logan smiled, and Virgil noticed him gently tapping the side of his leg as they walked.

_Is he nervous too?_

They walked to the school library, which was completely empty besides the young librarian, Laila, who gave Logan the keys before leaving. She walked past Virgil and gave him a wink and a reassuring smile.

Logan sat down and pulled out Virgil's latest test, he set it down on the table, gesturing for Virgil to sit.

"Walk me through the steps of this problem." He pointed to one of the few questions Virgil had answered correctly.

"Okay.." Virgil cleared his throat and explained what he had done to get to the answer.

"Interesting.." Logan said, sounding pleased, after Virgil had finished. "That is not the way you were taught."

Virgil swallowed "No.. uh, sorry. It was just easier for me this way." He explained, voice shaking. Logan chuckled slightly, and Virgil was shocked. He had never hear his teacher laugh before.

"Virgil, do you really think when Einstein figured out E equals Mc squared he followed the exact lines of his teachers?"

"No..?" This could easily be a trick question, so Virgil asked in question form.

"No. He took what they taught him and found what worked for him. Just like you."

"Yeah, but he's a genius.."

"Every master was once a beginner. Every pro was once an amateur."

"Robin Sharma?"

"Precisely. I'm surprised you know it."

Virgil shrugged "English is my best subject. And I like poems and quotes."

Logan nodded in understanding "I have an appreciation for poetry as well." Virgil giggled and Logan smiled.

They continued for the rest of Roman's thirty minutes, and Virgil was confident he could at least get back to a passing grade.

—

Roman followed the receptionist to the school counselors office, it looked normal from outside. Old and boring.

"Dr Picani!" The receptionist called through the door, a grown man wearing a cardigan and a purple tie opened the door, smiling brightly causing his cheeks to push his glasses up a little.

"Tess! I told you, Emile is fine!" Emile turned to Roman and grinned "This must be prince Roman! I heard you are being distressed. Dragons or witches this time?"

Roman just stared blankly, no adult he had ever met was like that. He cleared his throat "Dragon and witch. Witch dragon, uh, Dragon Witch." He blurted panicking.

"Well, even a prince and his loyal knight can't handle that all by themselves. Come in!"

Roman walked in and the receptionist, Tess, smiled and waved before leaving. Roman turned to Emile and realized the entire room was cartoon themed.

Steven Universe, Aang: The Last Airbender, even Disney! Roman stared, slowly grinning at all the Disney plushies and merch, and soap bottles.

"So, Dragon Witches, huh?" Emile asked, a smile on his face that seemed everlastingly. Roman nodded shyly, which was rather uncommon for him, and Emile sighed, not losing the smile.

"I understand that must be difficult." Emile answered after a short pause "Would you be willing to tell me about your family? Your mother, father, siblings if you have any, cousins, grandparents, anything."

Roman had not been expecting this type of person to be a counselor, and was still rather shocked by the many cartoon posters on the walls, but answered all the same.

He told Emile all about how his mom loved to bake and cook, and how his dad liked going into deserts because he found the plants interesting, he told Emile about his grandma Leah who introduced him to Disney, and how his parents didn't have anymore kids because of his mother going through a surgery. By the end of it Emile had written quite a few things down.

"What about your friend, Virgil?" Emile asked, leaning on his hand. Roman grinned.

"Virgil is my knight. He saved a princess all by himself, I told him I helped because he gets embarrassed when he's the center of attention, but all I did was die. And he's my best friend. We've only known each other for a week and a half, but we have a soul connection. Soulfriends! Like soulmates, but friends!"

Emile laughed silently as the ten year old rambled on and on, much more to say about Virgil than the rest of his family. Emile checked the clock once Roman had finished.

"Looks like we're out of time! Will you be coming back?" Emile asked sweetly, readgusting his glasses frame a little and smiling. Roman seemed to be thinking before nodding.

"I believe so, I think you shall be a valuable ally against the Dragon Witch." Roman said finally. Emile bowed, still sitting.

"I have an assignment for you, Prince Roman."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Watch Steven Universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Soft!Logan. And I love Emile. Anyway, thanks for reading, my amazing children!


	8. On Top Of The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not consistent sorryyyyy

Virgil yawned and sat up. He had a math test that day, a pop quiz technically, but apparently being the teachers pet did have it's quirks.

 

He stretched and kicked off his blanket, shutting off his alarm clock and turning to Declan's bed. Empty. He had most likely already left to walk to school.

 

Virgil stood up carefully, running a hand through his hair, letting his bangs fall onto his face.

 

"Oh, you're up." Jared sighed, leaning against the door frame. Virgil nodded, rubbing his eyes lightly and yawning.

 

"Well that was just amazingly cute, come on, Virge, I'm driving you to school, hurry up and get reading to go." Jared told him, bouncing off the frame and walking away.

 

Virgil nodded again, walking to his dresser and pulling out one of his many black shrts and jeans, and a pair of socks, on his way out of the room to go to the bathroom he grabbed his hoodie of the back of the door.

 

He got changed and ran downstairs, Abigail was sitting on the couch, head tilted back and breathing heavy. She was pale and looked only half awake.

 

"Is Abby sick?" Virgil asked Jeremy, who handed him a bowl of oatmeal. He nodded.

 

"She hasn't actually moved for thirty minutes, besides going to thrown up in the bathroom." Jeremy sighed, taking a bite of his own cinnamon and brown sugar oatmeal with milk.

 

"Hey, babe." Scout grinned, walking over and kissing Jeremy "You aren't driving this loser to school, are you?" she asked with a joking tone. Jeremy shook his head.

 

"No, Jared is." Jeremy responded, kissing his girlfriend back lightly. Scout hugged him tightly after before pulling away.

 

"Good, cause I need a ride." She informed him, and Virgil slipped off his chair and went to brush his teeth, deciding public displays of affection were not something ten year old him wanted a close up view of. He could hear Scout laugh as he walked away.

 

"You ready?" Jared asked after Virgil had finished tying his shoe. Virgil nodded. "Then let's get going." Jared said tiredly, opening the front door for Virgil. Virgil walked out, hugging his hoodie to himself. Jared carried his backpack to the car.

 

When they got to the school building Jared rushed Virgil out of the car and said goodbye quickly before driving off.

 

Virgil entered the school building, about to look for his friend like he always did, but Roman skipped up to him with a wide grin.

 

"Hey, Princey." Virgil yawned. Roman grinned, somehow, brighter.

 

"Hello, my dark and stormy knight!" Roman greeted, Virgil rolled his eyes but the corners of his mouth tugged upward into a smile.

 

"Guess what!" Roman exclaimed excitedly before Virgil could say a word. Virgil shrugged "I got a role in a play at a real youth theater down the road!"

 

Virgil grinned "That's great, Roman!" Roman pretended to flip long hair that he didn't have.

 

"I know. It wasn't the lead role because of my age, but I'm playing Little Red Riding Hood!"

 

Virgil stared for a moment, wordless, before clearing his throat "What play is this?" He asked slowly.

 

Roman giggled "The theater does a lot of gender swapped musicals, this year is a gender swapped Into The Woods."

 

Virgil nodded slowly "Oh. That makes more since." Roman nodded.

 

"Anyway, how has the tutor lessons with Microsoft Nerd going?"

 

"Did.. did you just give our teacher a weird nickname?" Virgil bit back a laugh.

 

"Possibly."

 

"Sounds good." Virgil paused "Surprisingly well, actually. Logan's a good teacher."

 

Roman stared at him a long time without saying anything, one eyebrow raised. Virgil cleared his throat.

 

"Wh.. what?"

 

"Did you just call Mr John 'Logan'?" Roman asked slowly. Virgil paused.

 

"Oh. He said I could call him that as long as I didn't do it in class." Virgil explained briefly. Roman smirked.

 

"You're totally his favorite. You're a teachers pet!" He teased, Virgil looked at his feet.

 

_Hm, what interesting shoes you have. You know he's not wrong, you're definitely Logan's favorite. Everyone hates the teachers pet._

 

Roman giggled "Did he tell you anything top secret?" He asked, only half joking.

 

"Y- no. No he didn't. We should probably get to class." Virgil lied, Roman shrugged and nodded.

 

Halfway to Math Virgil's anxious side got the better of him and he stopped Roman, glancing around to make sure no you be else was within ear shot before clearing his throat.

 

"Okay, you can't tell anyone. Especially not Logan. Promise?" Virgil told Roman urgently.

 

Roman raised an eyebrow, confused and concerned "Okay, I promise.." he said slowly. Virgil cleared his throat.

 

"There's a pop quiz today in Math. None of the students are supposed to know, but Logan told me.."

 

Roman didn't say anything for a moment. Then he laughed, much to Virgil's surprise "You had me worried there! Thanks for telling me though!"

 

Virgil stared blankly and almost laughed "Okay, let's go for real." He said through a small grin.

 

Logan greeted the two boys with a small smile when they entered the room, which they promptly returned. They sat down in their seats, the first two to arrive, mostly because of Virgil's anxiety.

 

"Would I be correct to assume you told Mr Phillips what I informed you?" Logan asked Virgil without looking up from his paper.

 

Virgil and Roman froze. They exchanged a look and Virgil cleared his throat "About the test?" He asked, his voice shaky.

 

Logan nodded "Yes, about the pop quiz." He clarified.

 

"I.. uh.. yes I did."

 

Logan cleared his throat lightly and set down the paper he had been reading, readjusting his glasses and looking up at Virgil, his hands placed on the desk with his fingers laced together.

 

"Did you come prepared?" He asked Virgil, both ten year olds looked shocked by the fact they weren't getting in trouble.

 

"Mhm! I looked over and answered all of those questions that you gave me for prep and had Patton check them, and I only got five out of twenty wrong!" Virgil informed Logan excitedly.

 

Logan smiled, obviously pleased "I'm impressed by your progress, Virgil."

 

"Thanks, Logan." Virgil nodded back with a grin, Roman mouthed something to the side of them but Virgil couldn't make it out. 'Rad' or 'tad' or something?

 

Logan just nodded and began to read the book in his hands. Virgil looked at Roman.

 

"Are you doing anything after school?" He asked, drumming his fingers against his desk lightly.

 

Roman shook his head "Nope! My parents are gone so I was just gonna sit and watch Disney. Why?"

 

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Virgil asked slowly, Roman grinned. They never went to Virgil's house, and Roman was curious.

 

"Positively!" He exclaimed, Logan shushed him but Roman could've sworn a smile played on the teachers lips.

 

"Cool. Oh, wait. Abigail's sick." Virgil sighed, Roman scoffed and shrugged.

 

"I don't get sick very easily, my dear knight! I shall be fine!"

 

Virgil giggled "Okay, we'll ask Patton or aren't when they come to pick me up!" He decided happily.

 

Logan told them to quiet down as the other students shuffled in, and they did so.

 

After class Logan asked Virgil to stay behind for a moment, hesitantly giving Roman permission to stay also.

 

"Yeah?" Virgil asked nervously. He probably screwed up on the test and Logan would tell him how disappointed he was.

 

"Would you mind if I spoke to your current guardian?" Logan asked. Virgil stared.

 

"Like, you mean Patton?"

 

"Yes, that would be greatly appreciated." Logan shuffled some papers neatly into a pile as he spoke.

 

"Uh, I-I guess.." Virgil swallowed nervously. Logan nodded a thank you and that he could go, so they began to walk out.

 

"And Virgil?" Virgil turned back to Logan "Good job. On your quiz."

 

Virgil smiled brightly and nodded. "Thanks!" Roman grabbed arm and dragged him out the classroom door.

 

"Good job. On your test." Roman repeated, using an overly dramatic 'teacher voice'. Virgil snorted and they both began to laugh.

 

"Let's go." Virgil said through a giggle, Roman nodded in agreement and they walked towards their next classes, splitting up at one point to head their separate ways.

 

The two ten year olds met up after school and were picked up by Patton, who aloud Roman to come, but they had to wait while he talked to Logan.

 

Finally, "Hey, kiddos. Mr John is going to come have a snack with us, okay?" Patton told hen with a smile.

 

Roman and Virgil exchanged a confused look before shrugging "Okay." Virgil responded. They climbed into the car, the two children in the back and the two adults in the front, because Logan had taken a bus so he needed a ride.

 

When they got to the house, Roman gasped "It's gorgeous!" He exclaimed, unbuckling himself and climbing out, bouncing on his heels a little as he waited for Virgil.

 

Virgil giggled and climbed out also "Do you want to meet everyone?" He asked with a grin. Roman nodded excitedly.

 

They went inside and Carly ran straight up to them, followed by Rosetta.

 

"A prince!" Carly exclaimed "Me and Rosetta are princesses! And Virgil is a-"

 

"A knight, yes I know. He is my knight, actually." He laughed, bowing "Prince Roman." He greeted.

 

The two girls curtsied with giggles "Princess Carly!""Princess Rosetta." 

 

"Nice to meet you both." Roman laughed, Virgil smiled behind him. Carly dragged Rosetta away and said goodbye.

 

"That's Scout And Jeremy." Virgil pointed at the two cuddling on the couch "That's Jared and his best friend Brittney, who you already met." Those two were talking in the corner "That's Grace." He pointed at the girl with her nose in a book with a computer she was writing something completely different on "That's Max, Elliot, And Henry." The three were running around playing Star Wars "And that's Esther." He pointed at the screaming baby in Remy's arms.

 

"What about Abigail? And the 'snake'?" Roman asked, looking around the room of children. Virgil looked at the stairs.

 

"Abigail's probably taking a nap. I don't know about Declan. Let's go check if she wants a snack." Virgil decided, Roman nodded and followed him upstairs. Before they could open her door voices came through.

 

"Do you need food or something? A drink maybe?" Declan.

 

"Dec, I'm fine. Just tired and cold." Abigail. Her voice sounded cracked and shaky.

 

"Okay. I'll let you sleep then."

 

"Or you could tell me a story.."

 

A pause.

 

"Fine."

 

Roman and Virgil smiled a little when they heard Declan begin to speak. They walked back down.

 

"I thought you said he was evil." Roman reminded Virgil "He seemed alright to me."

 

"He's usually not like that.." Virgil trailed off. Roman shrugged and ran into the kitchen.

 

"Hey, kiddo!" Patton greeted the child, turning away from Logan who seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

 

"Is it time for a snack yet, Mr Sanders?" Roman asked with a grin, trying to ignore his math teachers presence.

 

"It's almost-" just then the timer on the oven went off "Never mind! Sure, go get Virgil." Patton laughed and pulled peach cobbler out of the over and went to get vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

 

Roman went to get Virgil, who was sitting on the staircase. Virgil looked up, blinking hard twice. Roman raised an eyebrow but Virgil gave him a 'I'm fine' look before yawning.

 

"Just tired." Virgil smiled, smelling the air "Peach cobbler? Patton's is the best!" He stood up suddenly excited. Roman laughed and took the other boys hand to drag him to the kitchen.

 

“Hi, Logan!” Virgil have a small wave before sitting at the table next to Roman. Patton giggled and Logan chuckled.

 

“Hello, Virgil.” Logan replied, happily. Virgil grinned and so did Roman when Patton set a plate of cobbler with ice cream in front of both of them.

 

“Thanks!”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Patton smiled “No problem, kiddos!” He turned to Logan “Would you like some, Lo?” He asked with a grin.

 

“That would be appropriated, thank you.” Logan responded. The two children struggled not to laugh at how confused Logan looked at the nickname.

 

“There you go!” Patton handed him a plate before jumping up to sit on the counter and eating a plate of it himself.

 

Logan looked confused at Patton but didn’t say anything. Instead he turned to Virgil and Roman “I graded your papers. I am not allowed to tell you what you received, but you both did exceptional. Good job.”

 

Roman and Virgil grinned at each other and then at Logan and Patton “Really?” Virgil asked, Logan nodded.

 

Virgil stood up quickly and hugged his teacher around the middle. Logan looked flat out shocked, and slowly patted Virgil’s back awkwardly.

 

Patton and Roman giggled as Virgil pulled back and looked up at Logan “Thank you. For helping me get better.” Logan swallowed and nodded.

 

“Of course. As a teacher it is my job.” He replied plainly. Virgil grinned and sat back down.

 

Roman then hugged him and Virgil giggled “What was that for?” He asked, after Roman had pulled away.

 

“I’m just really happy for you, my knight!” Roman grinned, Virgil grinned back, and the two adults smiled at the children.

 

Right then, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I was in a fluff mood agghhhh


	9. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten year olds acting like teenagers. Yay.

Roman sat up after coughing his throat out, he checked his alarm clock to find it was only three AM. He quietly kicked his legs off the side of his bed and stood up silently.

 

_Okay, so I definitely got sick after going to Virgil's house. Fun._

 

He crept to his bedroom door and opened it as careful as possible. Tiptoeing out, Roman left the house to the back yard for fresh air.

 

The cold night air filled his lungs and felt amazing on his sore throat. The exhale burned but the inhale was soothing. Roman looked up at the star covered night sky.

 

Roman and Virgil didn't live very far from each other, surprisingly, and they had gotten each other a walky-talky so they could speak to each other.

 

Roman had brought his out, and pressed the mic button, knowing it was wishful thinking the other boy was awake at all.

 

"Virgil? Do you copy? Over." Roman whispered quietly before setting down the device gently, waiting a solid thirty seconds before a response.

 

 _"Ro? You there? Over._ " Virgil's voice came through staticky. Roman grinned and picked it up again.

 

"I'm here. Why are you awake? Over." Roman questioned, thinking it was rather strange for the young boy to be up at the time, at least Roman had an excuse.

 

The sound changed to static, proving Virgil had already pressed the button to speak, and there were slight noises of breathing accompanied by a long pause. Finally _"I..  I couldn't sleep. Over."_

 

Roman bit his lip a little "Can I see you? Uh, over." Roman asked, releasing the talk button before getting thrown into a fit of coughs. He cleared his throat the best he could, trying to silence his coughs as Virgil's voice came through.

 

_"Yeah. But I can't sneak out. The farthest I can go is my backyard. Over."_

 

Roman thought "I'll meet you, then. See you soon, my dark and stormy knight. Over and out."

 

Virgil's voice came through confused and slightly worried _"O.. okay, see you, Princey. Over and out?"_

 

Roman proceeded to climb over the back gate and began walking down the street, not worrying about hiding seeing as no one else was awake.

 

Roman had to walk a couple blocks before he reached Virgil's house, walky talky still in hand. He opened their side gate quietly and snuck into the green, darkened backyard.

 

"Ro?" Virgil voice was soft, and Roman walked towards it, though he couldn't see the figure very well. "Hi, Princey."

 

Virgil stepped out into the lighter area of the yard so he could be seen, the moonlight made his skin look pale white, but his under eyes were darker then Roman had ever seen them.

 

"Are you alright?" Roman asked, glancing down quickly at his under eyes. Virgil blushed a little and shrugged "Are you sleeping?"

 

Virgil shook his head, "No, not really.." Virgil walked to a bench with padding and sat down, looking up at the sky, avoiding Roman's eyes.

 

"Not at all?" Roman paused, sitting beside the other child "How come?" He asked softly, turning his head away to cough into his arm.

 

Virgil looked at him worriedly "Are you okay?" He stage whispered to Roman, who nodded, urging Virgil to answer his question "Night terrors.."

 

Roman furrowed his brow "Wh..what of?" He asked carefully. Virgil swallowed, looking up at the stars.

 

"My parents.. death."

 

"Virgil.. you don't have to tell me but.. what happened? To your parents?"

 

"It's a long story." The ten year old shook a little, Roman's face fell and he moved closer, their sides pressed together. Roman nodded for Virgil to continue.

 

"When I was four.. I woke up to screaming. It was so loud, but our house was in a secluded area so no one heard." He breathed in "I ran downstairs, and there was a man. He was so bony and small. I thought for sure dad could take him, but he had already.."

 

He trailed off, shaking a little and squeezed his eyes closed. Roman took Virgil's hand gently, Roman traces circles on the back of Virgil's hand with his thumb soothingly.

 

Virgil took a deep, shaky, breath. "The moment I stepped into the room I watched as the knife lifted off my dads neck and his body hit the floor. He had already tried to strangle him.. but it hadn't worked, so he just.." he choked.

 

"You don't have to keep going." Roman spoke softly. Virgil shook his head.

 

"I watched him grab my mom next.." Virgil continued "She was skinny and small.. she was out fast, but I watched her last breath leave her, and her eyes grew bloodshot.. and then he came after me.. I ran to my room, but he.. he left after choking me for a moment. He said.. he said he'd be back.."

 

In that moment Virgil broke down into suffocating, heartbreaking tears. Roman engulfed the smaller boy into a tight hug. Virgil accepted the hug quickly this time, silently sobbing into his shoulder.

 

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I've got you now, it'll be okay." Roman reassured, rubbing Virgil's back gently, the way his mom did when Roman was sad.

 

"H..how do you know? H-he said he'd be b-back for m-me!" Virgil panicked into Roman's shoulder. Roman pulled away from Virgil, holding him at arms length.

 

"Virgil, you'll be fine. I won't let him hurt you, Mr Sanders won't let him hurt you, Mr Peels won't let him hurt you, and even Mr John, Logan, won't let him hurt you. You're safe. Promise."

 

Virgil searched Roman's eyes with doubt, he seemed to be looking for something in Roman, but when he couldn't find it he smiled a little.

 

"Thank you, Princey." Virgil muttered softly. They both dropped their hands to their laps.

 

"You called though, is something wrong?" Virgil asked, looking up at the sky again. Roman shook his head.

 

"I just feel a little sick is all, and I couldn't sleep so I wanted to talk. That's it." Roman assured. Virgil nodded.

 

"Okay."

 

"I should go home now."

 

"Okay."

 

"But I'll come back in the morning."

 

"Okay."

 

"Good night."

 

Before Virgil could answer Roman leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Virgil's cheek. He then proceeded to walk away, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, unseen in the darkness of the yard.

 

"Good night, Roman.." Virgil replied softly as he watched Roman leave, blood filling his cheeks, leaving them warm despite the cold air outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	10. Beautiful Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter leading to a big thing! The next chapter will have ‘spoilers’ for the newest Sanders Sides just a heads up.

Virgil woke up the next morning and sat in bed for a long time. Patton came to check on Virgil to find him staring blankly.

 

"Hey, kiddo! Is something up?" Patton asked kindly, Virgil looked up at him.

 

"Why do people kiss?" Virgil blurted, much to Patton's surprise. Patton smiles, slightly shocked.

 

"To show that they love each other. Kind of like hugging!" He informed Virgil, leaning against the doorway. 

 

"Do.. friends kiss?" Virgil murmured embarrassedly. Patton giggled a little.

 

"Sometimes. Usually on the cheek, but yeah." 

 

Virgil nodded slowly "So, like.. friend.. love..?"

 

"Exactly like that! Lots of friends love each other. Remy and I love each other!" Patton spoke these claims right as Remy walked by, causing the other adult to choke on their coffee.

 

"Someone like to explain to me why you are explaining platonic love to this child?" Remy asked Virgil and Patton.

 

Patton turned to Virgil "I'm not sure. Why do you ask, kiddo? Did someone kiss you?"

 

Virgil's face turned bright red in a matter of seconds "J-Just on the ch-cheek.." he stuttered out in embarrassment.

 

Patton grinned and Remy looked as though he might explode. But in a good way.

 

Virgil was bombarded with questions, 

 

"When?"

 

"Where?"

 

"Why?"

 

finally the adults decided to just ask one.

 

"Who?" 

 

Virgil blushed more "Princey.." he mumbled, his voice almost inaudible. The reaction he was given was not expected.

 

Remy made a fan girly squealing noise, Patton grinned the sun to shame, and the two of them freaked like it was the best thing since Starbucks came to town.

 

"Why are you guys freaking out?" 

 

"I ship it!" Remy squealed at the same time as Patton stated that Virgil and Roman were "Adorable together."

 

"Ship..? Whatever, is there something I can eat? Princey is feeling too sick to hangout today, so I have nothing to do.. except.."

 

"Except what?" Remy and Patton asked in unison, an added on 'kiddo' from Patton was the only difference.

 

"Patton, did you get Logan's phone number?"

 

Patton blushed lightly and Remy smirked, raising an eyebrow in Patton's direction.

 

"I did, how come?"

 

"Yay! Tell him to come over here, and ask him if he has a onesie." 

 

Remy sighed "I'll go get the little ones changed." And he left the room, Virgil sprinting out after him yelling two words that sent the whole house in a happy whirl.

 

"Movie day!"

 

Children ran every which way to get dressed in their onesies, something Patton insisted they wear when they watched movies all together.

 

Esther had a Minnie Mouse one, Henry had a Mickey Mouse one, Elliot had a Donald Duck, Rosetta had a White Rabbit, Carly had a Cheshire Car, Max had a Goofy, Virgil had a Bambi, Declan had a Snake, Abigail somehow got talked into Daisy Duck, Grace had a Pluto, Scout had a Piglet, Jeremy had a Pooh Bear, Brittney had a Cow, Jared had a Pig, Remy had a Teddy Bear, and Patton, of course, had a Cat.

 

And they all got a kick out of the fact that the only one Logan owned was none other then a Unicorn.

 

"Hi, Logan!" Virgil greeted his teacher when he opened the door, grinning at the fact that Logan had actually taken Remy's bet that he wouldn't wear the outfit before he got here out in the open.

 

I think you'll be pleased to know Logan got twenty dollars out of that.

 

"Hello, Virgil." He glanced inside at all the children and sudden fear filled his face. "Your house is very.. full."

 

Virgil laughed "That it is. Come on, we're watching The Bridge To Terribithia!" Virgil grabbed the adults hand and dragged him to the huge couch. Logan followed willingly.

 

Patton looked at Logan and grinned "Hi, love!" He exclaimed in a happy greeting. Logan waved shortly as a smile crept onto his lips. "I love your onesie!" 

 

"Thank.. you. They are quite comfortable."

 

Patton nodded "They're purr-fect for movie watching!" He winked and Logan groaned in frustration, though his smile never left him.

 

Everyone sat down, certain people cuddling other people, Patton, Remy, Logan, and Virgil were all pressed up in the corner, on the other side of Virgil was a rather happy looking Declan, beside him was a bubbly Abigail, then Max, Elliot, And Henry. Grace had Esther on her lap, and Carly and Rosetta were climbing all over Brittney, Jared, Jeremy, and Scout, but no one seemed to mind how squished they were. 

 

By the end of the movie Patton, Jared, Grace, Abigail, and Virgil were in tears, Logan, Remy, and Declan looked between wanting to kill someone for that heartbreak and being on the verge of tears, Jeremy, Scout, And Brittney we’re on the verge of tears, Elliot and Max were in denial, and the rest of the little kids looked confused at everyone crying and at how the movie had ended.

 

Patton was curled in between Remy and Logan who were having a casual conversation. Virgil has stopped crying and was now blankly staring at the screen thinking about nothing in particular when the family phone rang.

 

Declan was closest and picked it up before handing it to Virgil “It’s your boyfriend.” He stated, not even in a teasing way. 

 

Virgil answered “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Virgil.” There was a heavy inhale before  “Um, can you come over tonight for a sleepover?”

 

Virgil thought for a moment “Why? Is something wrong?”

 

Suddenly the whole room went silent and everyone was looking at the ten year old who shrunk a little under all the attention.

 

“Remember how I told you I have a twin brother that my mom gave to my aunt when we were born?”

 

“Because she was scared to raise two children and your aunt can’t get pregnant, yeah, I remember.”

 

“He’s coming to live with my family. He’s coming tomorrow morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you all noticed, but each chapter is named after a song. Each song at least has a little to do with the chapter. Just FWI. This one is a song by Grace VanderWaal.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! You guys are so amazing! I have never really thought of myself as a good writer. Like at all. But you guys have been nothing but kind and I appreciate you all so much!


	11. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sophie Pecora song title? What? Okay, I'm tired. I went through extreme writer's block towards the end, so sorry if it's not great! I have an idea for the next chapter, so yay!!

"Hurry, kiddo, Logan's waiting for you in his car!" Patton called, Virgil quickly picked up his sleepover bag and ran downstairs.

"You ready to go, dork?" Remy questioned, obviously a little worried because Virgil had yet to tell them why the urgency.

Virgil nodded and said goodbye to everyone before leaving through the front door and walking Logan's car. Logan allowed him to sit in the front passenger seat with the airbag off.

Halfway through the five minute drive Logan cleared his throat deliberately. "Virgil, you never explained why it was so urgent that you went to Mr Phillips home."

Virgil tapped his pointer finger against the armrest rapidly "Its stupid. No, it's not stupid that Roman wants me there. It's stupid that I'm worried."

Logan raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue making a 'tsk' sound "I assure you, everything you are feeling is completely valid. Will you please tell me what is the matter?"

 

Virgil inhaled lightly and stared out the window "Princey has a twin. His mom didn't think she could raise two children and his aunt can't get pregnant so they gave the other child to her."

 

Logan nodded slowly "Seems like an odd parenting choice, but alright. Why does this affect you now?" he urged Virgil to continue.

"Because his twin brother is going to live with them.. And he's coming tomorrow morning. Roman hasn't seen him since his aunt moved away when he was three." Virgil explained briefly. Logan pulled up and parked his car in front of the Phillips household.

"So, you are worried about meeting his twin?"

"Yeah.. I'm worried that maybe he won't like me.. maybe Roman will listen to family. I don't.. want to lose Princey."

Logan smiled softly, a sight Virgil was still not completely used to "Virgil, you have every right to feel this way, nothing you think or feel is incorrect or invalid, and you always have the right to inform people of your worries no matter how small they may seem. But I can assure you that you will not lose Roman. Now you should head inside, I'm sure he's anxious to see you."

Virgil smiled brightly and nodded "You're right. Thanks, Logan. Bye." he waved and opened the door to step out of the car, looking up at the house that seemed to loom over him.

“Goodbye. You have my phone number, as well as Patton’s and Remy’s, so if at any time you feel the need to leave, just call someone. I’m sure Roman will understand.” Logan reminded Virgil. The young boy nodded.

“Yeah.. thanks again.” Virgil repeated, closing the door and walking up to the front door of the house that seemed way to big for three people. He almost knocked before the dramatic ten year old boy threw it open with a wide smile, though fear hid behind his eyes.

“Why, hello there, my dark and stormy knight!” Roman greeted brightly, though Virgil wasn’t buying it for a minute.

“Hey, Princey.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck lightly. Roman made a disapproving sound and dragged him inside.

Virgil gave him a strange look and Roman just grinned back “We’re going to go lift both our spirits!” Roman decided, Virgil smirked and let out a small giggle.

“Lion King?”

“Lion King.”

Like every time they watched a movie together Virgil ended up fast asleep by the time it ended, Roman, on the other hand, had forced himself to stay awake through the whole movie.

However, after the television was turned off Roman passed out almost immediately. His mother didn’t mind them sleeping on the couch for the night so she threw a couple blankets over them.

The two ended up sleeping until morning, cuddling together, until Virgil woke up, and then woke Roman up with a small screech of surprise.

“What in good heavens is the-” he cut himself off when he saw none other than his own twin brother staring at them with a wide grin.

“Hello.” He raised his eyebrows slightly as he said it, giggling and smoothing out the front of his own ‘prince’ costume, though it looked much more.. villain like.

Roman wrinkled his nose “Oh, goodness. Green is  _ not  _ a creative color.” He stated, eyeing the costume as Virgil shrunk into himself.

“Oh! Are we having a cuddle party? Well, you can’t have a party… without a prince!”

“Actually, you can. They  _ are _ more fun with a prince around, but you don’t  _ need  _ one. Unless it’s a ball, of course.”

“Besides.. we already have a prince here.” Virgil spoke quietly. The darker prince giggled.

“You must be Virgil! Miss Phillips told me about you. My name is Remus, or, of course, you could always call me The Duke.”

Virgil shook his head “I-I think I’ll just stick with R-Remus.” He stuttered out quietly. Roman glances at him and grabbed his hand under the blanket and squeezed it. Virgil looked up at him, being shorter even when seated, and Roman smiled reassuringly.

“Has mom made breakfast yet?” Roman asked Remus in his best ‘guest politeness’ voice.

Remus shrugged “I don’t know! I already got a snack though, I have a little left,” he pulled a bitten stick of deodorant out of his pocket “wanna taste?”

Roman and Virgil grimaced “Is that deodorant?” Roman questioned, disgusted. Remus nodded.

“It dries your mouth out a bit, but if you drink milk after it works wonders!” Remus ate the last bite of the Old Spice deodorant stick.

Virgil looked up pleadingly at Roman who nodded and stood up, not letting go of Virgil’s hand “We are going to go find mom and get real food.”

Virgil stood up quickly beside him and followed, his hood up over his head and he looked almost directly at the ground, hugging himself with his free arm.

Once they were completely out of earshot of Remus and they were sure he wasn’t around Roman turned to Virgil worriedly.

“Are you okay?” 

Virgil paused and remembered what Logan had told him in the car.

_ Virgil, you have every right to feel this way, nothing you think or feel is incorrect or invalid, and you always have the right to inform people of your worries no matter how small they may seem. But I can assure you that you will not lose Roman. _

“He gives me the creeps.. and he keeps staring at me... I don’t know, I just feel like.. he doesn’t like me.”

Roman tilted his head slightly “So? Who cares if he likes you, he’s a weird dude, besides, I still like you. You aren’t looking for  _ another  _ prince, are you?”

Virgil giggled softly and shook his head “No.. no. I just.”  _ Communication is the key to life no longer suffering  _ “I’m worried that maybe he’ll convince you that I’m not worth it.. that you’ll listen to family and you’ll.. leave..”

Roman gasped extravagantly “Now, now! What in the world would I do if I didn’t have my wonderful knight?”

“That’s the thing! I’m not wonderful! And if  _ Remus  _ finds a way to show that to you.. you won’t want me around.”

Roman sighed softly “You are seriously making me do this?”

“Do.. what?”

Roman stepped closer and hugged Virgil as tightly as he could without hurting him. “I’m not going anywhere. Got it?” He said, firmly.

Virgil slowly brought his arms up to hug him back “O-Okay.” He said slowly and unsure, but at the moment he felt safe and grounded, and that was all he could really ask for.

After a moment Roman pulled back a laughed lightly “Remy told me that you don’t like physical contact, but I think I’ve hugged you more than anyone else on the planet.”

Virgil giggled and nodded “Yeah, well, you’re special, Princey.” he stated, Roman grinned and they decided to go get real food, the moment Roman was facing away from Virgil his face fell a little.

“He said that too.,” he mumbled, thinking. Virgil didn't hear him, and Roman was okay with that. They ended up eating pop tarts with a glass of milk each. Remus left them alone all breakfast.

“What do we do now?” Virgil asked after they left the dining room, Remus slid down the banister and landed in front of them.

“We  _ could  _ go shopping!” he exclaimed excitedly, Roman and Virgil exchanged a look and Roman cleared his throat a couple of times.

“Um, I don’t think mom will let us go alone…”

“Well, does Virgil here have any older siblings that might come?”

Roman and Remus looked at Virgil, Roman pretended not to be because Virgil didn't want to, but he wanted to go shopping. Virgil could tell. He sighed softly.

“Declan and Abigail are the only two I can think of that might come..” Virgil murmured, Roman looked at Remus who grinned.

“I like the sound of this Declan person, we’ll have a boys shopping trip!” Remus cackled. Virgil and Roman went to call the home phone of Virgil’s place.

Virgil sighed  _ It’s gonna be a long day. _

“It’ll be fun!” Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand softly.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! You're gonna get some Deceit and The Duke action in the next chapter because they're a couple of idiots!


	12. Six Feet Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short ;-; This chapter was fun to write.

“Declan should be here soon. And he’s bringing Abigail.” Virgil stated when they went back to Remus. The darker prince clapped his hands joyfully and Virgil squeezed Roman’s hand in the most  _ I hate this  _ way possible.

As promised, there was a knock on the door about five minutes later. Roman and Virgil went to answer it and saw Remy drive away from the house while Declan stood there, Abigail slightly behind him examining the exterior of the house.

“Why are we here?” Declan questioned, though Virgil had explained to him over the phone what was happening in great detail.

Remus walked over and grinned at him “You must be Declan! What fun! And this lovely lady behind you must be Abigail!” Her exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Declan snorted.

“Yes, and who might you be?” Declan responded, putting on his ‘adult’ voice, that sounded kind of like he was impersonating an evil fortune teller.

“I’m Remus! Bt you could, of course, call me The Duke!” He cackled, Declan nodded slowly, folding his hands together. Abigail scoffed.

“The Duke? Really? I think we’ll stick to Remus, kid.” she shook her head lightly and rolled her eyes.

Roman cleared his throat “Shall we be going then, my sir’s.. and lady?” The rest of them nodded and all the way to the mall, they had to walk, Virgil refused to let go of Roman’s hand. Roman had a small sense of trouble and held Virgil’s hand willingly.

At the mall they were wandering when Roman gasped at a Jack Skellington shirt in the window of a dark emo and goth style store.

“What now, Princey? Last time it was that store filled with Disney- Oh, my gosh.” Virgil cut off, his eyes landing on the same thing as Roman’s. They turned pleadingly to Declan who shook his head.

“It won’t fit either of you skinny little twerps, come on.”

The two looked up at the store name before following Declan and Remus, the latter holding an assortment of poop emoji merchandise. Abigail nudged Declan and grinned over at a Jamba Juice.

“Can I? Please, please, please?” she asked, bouncing on her toes lightly. Declan sighed and handed her a fifty dollar bill, telling her to get four, one for her, one for Declan, one for Remus, and one for Virgil and Roman to share since they wouldn’t mind it, and Virgil never drank a whole one anyway. She took the money and hurried off, telling them she’d meet them outside the Disney store.

“Where to next, Hot Topic?” Roman swung their intertwined hands back and forth as they walked and grinned, Virgil looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Hot Topic?”

“That store with the Tim Burton shirt was all dark and gloomy, just like you.” Roman nudged him playfully.

Virgil rolled his eyes and giggled softly “Whatever, Princey.” He responded right before an exaggerated gag came from Declan.

“You guys are ten year olds, and yet you’ve still managed to act more like a sappy teenage couple then Scout and Jeremy.” Declan paused “And they actually  _ are  _ a sappy teenage couple!”

Remus hummed a tune, playing with one of his many emoji toys “I have to use the little boys room!” He booked it, Declan rolled his eyes and speed walked to follow, no doubt frustrated he was put on babysitting duty.

Roman shrugged and bolted after them, dragging Virgil by the hand who, surprisingly, had no trouble keeping up.

By the time they got to the restrooms they were all out of breath and laughing loudly. Remus and Roman both used the restroom while Declan and Virgil waited outside.

“So, is he like, your boyfriend now?” Declan asked, Virgil blushed and shook his head.

“No. We’re just.. best friends.” Virgil denied.

“So, you don’t like him at all?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Virgil paused, there wasn’t really any point of lying, and besides he didn’t really know himself, so he toed the ground awkwardly.

“No.”

Declan smirked “How adorable.” He said, using his ‘adult voice’ again. Virgil shot him a small glare right as the other two came out of the bathroom, Roman was screeching while Remus was flicking water at him.

“Come on, children.”

They went back to the Disney store to meet up with Abigail again, who showed up around the same time wearing new black lipstick and holding a donut squishy.

“Where did you get those?” Declan asked, sipping his smoothie and putting the left over change back into his wallet. Abigail shrugged.

“I went back to that Hot Topic place and got the lipstick, and Boxlunch had squishies on sale, so I had to.” she finished hers off, somehow not messing up her lipstick at all, and threw it away. After everyone else finished they headed inside.

Everything was so expensive, even the tiny keychains. Remus pulled us aside to a corner specifically without security cameras and no other people.

“What if we steal something?” Remus grinned at all of them. Roman and Virgil exchanged a worried look when Declan shrugged, Abigail looked a little bit excited at the idea, though she seemed like she was trying to hide it.

“Oh, come on, Virgil. How often do you get to go on an adventure?” Remus asked, Declan nodded in agreement, Abigail slowly released her acting and started to grin.

“Virgil, we could get in huge trouble.” Roman’s voice had obvious easworry, and he sounded like he was pleading. Virgil nibbled his lip a little bit, trying to find a way out of his scenario.

“If you don’t agree..” Declan dropped his voice a little more “I’ll tell Roman how you have a-”

“No!” Virgil cut him off, a little flustered “Fine. What do we do?” he said quietly, Abigail, Declan, and Remus silently cheered in victory. Roman looked more hurt than Virgil had ever seen him, even more then when Virgil had left the picnic after finding out Mr Phillip hurt Roman’s arm.

Abigail peeked up at the sixteen or seventeen year old boy at the counter and grinned “I’ll distract him.” the thirteen year old girl jumped up and ran to the other side of the store, dropping a plastic toy to make a loud noise before shrieking.

As planned the boy hurriedly stood up and rushed over, asking if she was okay. He tried to help her but she continued to make such a scene he looked a little stressed but didn't leave her side.

Meanwhile, Virgil, Declan, and Remus all put a small keychain into their pockets, ripping the tags off and leaving them so they wouldn’t get caught as easily.

While Abigail kept distracting him they spread out while they were still out of the cameras sights and then Declan walked to the middle of the store while the three youngest went to the exit.

“Abby! Let’s go, stop messing with the counter guy!” Declan called. Abigail giggled and skipped over, followed by the distressed cashier. Abigail went to the kids and they waited for Delcan, who explained to the older boy that they would be leaving, and they were sorry for disrupting.

Declan joined them and they walked out, they left the mall all together with straight faces until they were outside when Remus and Abigail laughed, Virgil joining them after a moment, and Declan chuckled lightly.

Virgil tried to take Roman’s hand, but Roman jerked his hand away and sped up so he was walking faster than the others. Virgil’s laugh stopped and his smile faltered.

When they got back to the Phillips household Roman ran inside, Virgil running after him and up the stairs to Roman’s bedroom. Roman slammed the bedroom door before Virgil could come in and Virgil knocked on it harshly.

“Roman!” he yelled through the door, Roman didn't say anything or open the door. His voice got softer and he stopped knocking on the door, resting his forehead gently against the bedroom door,

“Princey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks to all of you for your amazing support! You guys have been more amazing then I could possibly have asked for!


	13. Without Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, question before we start. I have some other fics that I haven’t posted because I was going to wait til this one ends, but I wouldn’t mind posting them now, so it’s up to you guys! Should I finish this book, post another, and then work on the next book in the series? Please tell me your thoughts in the comment section!!

Roman leaned against the window pane, biting the inside of his cheek and attempting to tune out Virgil knocking on his door. He heard Virgil yell ‘Roman’ through the door loudly and flinched, trying to cover his ears when suddenly the knocking and yelling.. stopped.

 

Roman turned slowly towards the door, never leaving the window, and stared at it, he heard a gentle tap against it and then a very small “Princey?” 

 

He swallowed hard, guilt rising inside him. He walked slowly over to the door but didn’t open it, he rested his forehead against it.

 

“What.” It came out snappier than he had meant, but he didn’t correct himself. A deep inhale was heard from the other side of the door.

 

“I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have.. is there anyway I can make it better?” Virgil asked, his voice quieted. Roman glances towards the window, seeing Remy’s car drive off again, meaning Declan and Abigail we’re gone, and heard Remus go into the backyard, his mother was grocery shopping, which meant that Roman and Virgil were alone.

 

“You broke the law, Virgil. You can’t really ‘make it better’.”

 

“Lies.”

 

“What?”

 

“I could go give them back and tell the store clerk what happened.”

 

“You and the other three would get in huge trouble!” Roman’s eyes widened slightly at this. He was mad, but he didn’t want his best friend to get into  _ that _ kind of trouble.

 

“Then what, Ro? What do you want me to do? I already owned up to it, I said I’m sorry, I offered to give them back, so what in the world do you want me to do?” Virgil’s voice stayed soft, but now it sounded desperate and exasperated.

 

Roman sighed, running a hand down his face, it coming a little wet after the eye area “I don’t… I just need to be alone for a little..”

 

“O..Okay.” Virgil said simply, and Roman walked back to his bed, falling onto his back. He heard a small sliding noise on his door but ignored it.

 

Virgil shrunk down, leaning his back against Roman’s bedroom door. He sat silent for a moment before his eyes began to water, which turned into streams of tears, and a whimper turned into a sob that he did his best to muffle, burying his head into his knees and bringing his hood up over his head. He couldn’t remember crying like that except after...

 

After a solid ten to fifteen minutes Virgil wiped his eyes and cheeks dry, the corners of his eyes burned and his throat was dry and sore. He stood up slowly and leaned his forehead against the door again and choked out six words.

 

“I’m going to call Logan, okay?”

 

His voice shaky, and it hurt his throat to talk. A small affirming noise came from Roman through the door and Virgil took a deep shaky breath and went to the Phillips living room where there was a phone on the side table. He quickly punched in Logan’s number with shaky fingers and held it up to his ear.

 

_ “Hello, this Logan John speaking.” _

 

“Hey, Logan. It’s Virgil.”

 

_ “Hello, Virgil. Are you in need of a ride away from Roman’s house?” _

 

“Yeah..”

 

_ “Okay, I will be there as soon as possible.” _

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

_ “Goodbye, Virgil.” _

 

Virgil hung up and walked back to Roman, after setting down the phone and stuffing his hands into his hoodies pockets. “He says he’ll be here as soon as possible.” He mumbled through the door, sitting down again, leaning against it. 

 

Virgil had a sudden urge to laugh, despite not feeling happy at all, his own behavior reminding himself of young Anna in Frozen. Almost silently he began to sing.

 

“Elsa.. please. I know you’re in there, people are asking where you’ve been. They say have courage, and I’m trying to. I’m right out here for you.. just let me in..”

 

There was a sharp orderly knock on the door and Virgil stood up, beginning to walk when he heard a soft, and much smoother, voice from the other side of the door.

 

“We only have each other, it’s just me and you. What are we gonna do?”

 

Roman sang the last line, while Virgil just spoke it, but they said it in unison before Virgil went to the front door.

 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

 

Both mimicked, or maybe it wasn’t acting at all, Anna’s hurt shaky voice. Virgil hurried to the front door, not wanting to leave Logan waiting any longer, and threw it open, Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil, noting his puffy bloodshot eyes, tear stained cheeks, wet eyelashes, and saddened expression.

 

“You look.. unwell. Care to tell me what happened in the car?” Logan asked, stepping aside so the child could exit the building. Virgil used his sleeve to wipe his eyes and nodded.

 

In the car, Logan didn’t say a word as he drove towards Virgil’s home, stopping in a parking lot for a player, he turned to Virgil slightly, watching the ten year expectantly. 

 

“We went shopping..” Virgil began, explaining everything that had accurred that day. Logan listened through it all, not saying a word until Virgil had finished. Logan clicked his tongue a little and nodded.

 

“Virgil, you mentioned that you haven’t felt this.. distraught since your parents passed away, but you weren’t sure why this was hurting you this much. I’m going to explain something that might not be the cause, but it is worth trying if it is. Is that alright?”

 

Virgil nodded. Logan had a habit of asking Virgil if every little thing Logan did around Virgil was okay. Virgil didn’t mind it, but he didn’t understand why Logan cared so much about whether or not Virgil was alright.

 

“A safe place is somewhere, or someone, where you feel safe. Somewhere you don’t feel like you have to hide and be afraid. Do you have a safe place, Virgil?”

 

Virgil thought for a moment “My bedroom, I guess?” He replied, kind of seeing where this was going but allowing Logan to continue.

 

“Has That always been your safe place?”

 

Virgil nodded “As long as I can remember..”

 

“So, if you were, say, having a panic attack, you would feel safer, better in your bedroom then you would with your parents?”

 

Virgil slowly shook his head. Logan nodded, as if mentally noting this fact, before continuing “So, before their deaths, your parents were your ‘safe place’?” Virgil nodded again “Okay, so let’s picture this then. If you were having a panic attack, and you could choose between two things, your bedroom, or with Roman anywhere else, where would you feel safer?”

 

Virgil paused, memories from a little more then a week ago flooding through his head and his previously clenched fists loosened.

 

_ "Comrade?" Roman. That's who it was. _

 

_ Virgil tried to respond but he could hardly breath. He settled for a nod. _

 

_ "I'm going to run you through an exercise till your okay. Alright?" _

 

_ Virgil nodded again. He absentmindedly tried to shake loose of Roman's grip on his shoulder. _

 

_ "Focus on my voice, okay? I'm going to put my hands over your eyes, but I need you to keep them open. Is that okay?" Roman spoke slowly and calmly. Patton watched, still worried but a small smile played on his lips. _

 

_ Virgil hesitantly gave him permission, and Roman did so. It was dark, but not dark enough for the room. He felt grounded. _

 

_ "Okay, Mr Sanders, could you take his hand and squeeze every time he needs to breath in, and hold it loosely when he needs to breath out?" Roman asked, needing a silent option for a breathing guide. Patton nodded and grabbed Virgil's hand. _

 

_ Usually so many people around would cause Virgil to feel claustrophobic, but he felt oddly soothed. He followed the breathing pattern Patton gave him and soon he was breathing normal again. _

 

_ "I'm going to rub lavender oil into your temples now, okay?" He waited patiently for permission, and instructed Patton to put his hands over Virgil's eyes instead of him. _

 

_ "Do you have a happy place?" Roman asked calmly, as if having a day to day conversation, and gently massaged a lavender essential oil into his temples. Virgil nodded, swallowing. _

 

_ "What does it look like?" _

 

_ "A.. sunflower field.. the sun is shining without any clouds.. there's a small clearing with a cozy picnic.." _

 

_"What does it feel like?" Roman was sitting down now and listening carefully. Patton looked as though on a the verge of tears at the two ten year olds who shouldn't have to deal with this, it was like a punch to the gut that Roman even knew_ how _to deal with this._

 

_ "There's a breeze. It's not cold, but not warm. It's like Spring. The sun is warm but not hot and there's a creek with ice cold water." _

 

_ Roman smiled softly, closing his eyes like he was trying to see what Virgil saw. _

 

_ "What does it sound like?" _

 

_ "Rushing of creek water, the sound of flowers swaying in the breeze. A few song birds fly over head." _

 

_ "Who's with you?" _

 

_ Virgil smiled and a tear fell from Patton's eye "My parents used to be there. They're gone now. Now it's Patton. And someone else. A prince just came.” _

 

Virgil sighed lightly, but not in a sad way. He just realized how many other caring people were in that field now. “Anywhere else with Roman.. what does this have to do with why this hurts almost as much as losing mom and dad?”

 

“Because, Virgil. Losing your safe place, no matter who or what, or how long you’ve known it, hurts. It hurts because when you lose that you automatically feel vulnerable, afraid, lost even. And Roman is your safe place, and despite the fact that I strongly disagree that he will never forgive you, this fight feels like everything’s falling apart. Am I correct?”

 

Virgil leaned back against the chair and looked out the window, eyes threatening to spill more tears “Yeah…”

 

“It isn’t the end, Virgil, you aren’t losing him. Friends fight, it happens and it’s okay. Now, let’s get you home. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think it was gonna get better? Did you think I would fix it? Jokes on you, this time you have to wait! Thanks for reading and thank you so much for your amazing support!!!


	14. Stand By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE
> 
> I will be posting a new Sanders Sides fic AFTER this one is complete! But I need your help choosing which one to post!
> 
> A. College AU (Prinxiety and Logicality)
> 
> B. Room mates. Virgil may or may not have powers. Possible end of the world moment. (Prinxiety and Logicality)
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT WHICH ONE!! I HAVE NO PREFERENCE SO ITS UP TO YOU GUYS!!!

It had been a couple days since Roman and Virgil’s fight, and they still haven’t had a real conversation. Aside from the occasional  _ ‘Hello?’  _ From Virgil’s walkie talkie that would have no follow up conversation after Virgil hesitantly replied, they hadn’t spoken to each other at all, let alone seen each other.

 

Virgil had spent a majority of his time locked in his bedroom. Patton was steadily growing more and more worried about him, but Virgil refused to talk unless Logan was present.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton greeted kindly from the doorway of Virgil’s bedroom, pulling the ten year old out of whatever thoughts he was thinking before. 

 

Virgil, who was sitting with his legs dangling off the side of his bed and stared blankly at the wall opposite of him, looked up slowly “Patton.. I told you, I’m not-”

 

“Up for talking, I know.. But, Virge, all I’ve heard is that something happened between you and Roman and now you two aren’t speaking,” Patton inhaled deeply “and you haven’t left your room for anything but using the bathroom in the last two days. We’ve had to call you in sick for school because we’re worried about your mental state..”

 

Virgil pulled his legs up and tucked them under himself, sitting crisscross applesauce style, he stared down ashamed “I know.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..  I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he continued to repeat, pausing between each ‘I’m sorry.’ at first, but eventually just saying it like one long repetitive question, getting quieter and quieter as he spoke.

 

Patton’s smile, which had already began to falter, fell and he furrowed his brows in worry “Hey, hey. None of that, it’s okay. I just want to know what happened.”

 

Virgil took a couple deep breaths, rapping his arms around himself. After a moment he gave in and told Patton a slightly altered version of the story, making it seem like Remus was the only one who made him shoplift, leaving Declan and Abigail out if it all together.

 

When he finished Patton sighed, smiling lightly “I’m not angry at you, kiddo, but you really shouldn’t break the law. You mentioned that he ‘blackmailed’ you into it by threatening to tell Roman something.”

 

Virgil’s face turned a light shade of pink. He nodded slowly, and Patton raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you mind telling me this little ‘secret’?” Patton asked slowly, Virgil covered his face in his hands, a random smile creeping up from embarrassment that he couldn’t seem to get rid of.

 

“I.. uh… “ Virgil giggles softly, burying his face into his hands more. Patton cocker his head to one side.

 

“Sounds like a nice secret.” Patton said with a smile “Perhaps… Remy!” He called, the other adult walked in, sipping his Starbucks like always.

 

“Wazzup, bi-, uh, babes?” Remy asked, looking confusedly towards Virgil, who had an embarrassed grin on his pink face.

 

“Virgil has a little secret that he didn’t want someone to know. Based off his reaction when I asked him what the secret was, what do you think it is?”

 

Remy’s eyes widened in pure excitement “Who did he not want to know?”

 

“Roman.”

 

Remy shrieked “OMGoodness, he’s got it bad, Pat.”

 

Virgil blushed deeper, falling onto his back with a groan. Patton gasped in a delighted way “You don’t mean..? A crush..? On his very own Prince?”

 

“That is exactly what I mean! This is the best news I’ve heard all day! But I have to go take care of the coffee shop, later babes.”

 

Remy left and Patton grinned brightly at Virgil, who looked super embarrassed “Hey, would it make you feel better if I told you my crush?”

 

Virgil removed one hand from his face and glances up at Patton “You have a crush?” He questioned.

 

Patton giggled “Yep! Just a small one, but he gives me butterflies whenever he’s around and he is just the sweetest!”

 

Virgil sat up and leaned forward a little, suddenly invested “Who is it?” He asked eagerly, Patton looked out the door as if to make sure no one was listening.

 

“Logan..” he brought one hand to his warm face that was growing steadily more pink. Virgil cracked a grin.

 

“Really?!” Patton nodded and Virgil grinned brighter “You would be the cutest couple!”

 

“I think you forgot to include you and Roman.”

 

Virgil blushed and threw his pillow at Patton, who caught and carefully threw it back “C’mon, kiddo. Lunch is ready. Later, why don’t I invite Logan over and we can try talking to Roman?”

 

Virgil paused for a moment before nodding and standing up “Yeah. Thanks, Patton.” They went down to the kitchen where almost no one else was sitting at the table, seeing as it was a school day. 

 

They ate a quick meal of sandwiches before Patton texted Logan about him coming over to support Virgil when he tried talking to Roman. Logan promised to be over as soon as possible, having taken time off work for Virgil anyway, so he wasn’t busy.

 

When he showed up they went up to Virgil’s room and sat in a circle-like triangle shape in the carpet, Virgil grabbed his walkie talkie.

 

“You ready?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded, holding down the mic button.

 

“Princey? Do you copy? Over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the two admitted it. To bad the little shit heads wont act on it.Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to save what happens next for it's own chapter! Thank you for reading, beautiful babes!


	15. NOT A REAL CHAPTER (Sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crap ton of incorrect quotes I wrote (out of conversations from other shows and such) so yeah.

The Sides working at a gas station.

 

Vergil: Logan worked last night, didn’t he?   
  
Patton: Yeah, why?   
  
Vergil: The candy is organized by color again.

 

Vergil: Dammit, Logan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Patton: Isn’t it weird that we pay money to see other human beings?   
  
Logan: Are you talking about prostitution, the movies, or airplane tickets?   
  
Patton: ..Glasses..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Logan: We need milk, eggs, and bread. Write it down.

 

Patton: No need, I’ll remember.

 

[an hour later]

 

Logan: What did you buy?   
  
Patton: …   
  
Patton: A panda.

  
  
  
  


Roman, texting Logan: Text me when you’re on your way.

 

Logan: Potassium

 

Roman: WTF? Autocorrect get ya?   
  
Logan: No, on the periodic table, the symbol for Potassium is ‘K’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Roman: There is nothing sexier than a guy playing a guitar.   
  
Virgil, completely serious: A tyrannosaurus rex playing guitar, struggling to strum with it’s tiny arms, fueled by rage and the desire to rock.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Patton: Throw lamps at people who need to ‘ _ brighten up _ ’

 

Everyone else: *sick of his puns*   
  
Roman: Or we could throw handles at people who need to ‘ _ get a grip _ ’

 

Logan, quietly: Throw refrigerators at people who need to ‘ _ chill out _ ’

 

Thomas: Throw scissors at people who need to ‘ _ cut it out _ ’

 

Roman, looking pointedly at Logan: Throw clocks at people who need to ‘ _ get with the times _ ’

 

Thomas: Throw matches at people who need to get ‘ _ fired up _ ’

 

Patton: *extremely happy with all the puns, looks at Virgil expectantly*

 

Virgil: Throw a brick at someone to kill them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Roman: Hey.

 

Virgil: Hey?   
  
Roman: I can’t sleep.   
  
Virgil: I can, good night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Amazon sales guy: Hey, do you have anxiety prime?   
  
Amazon sales guy: I mean Amazon, sorry.   
  
Thomas: Yea I got both.

 

Virgil, sitting on the stairs: Sup.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Patton, to Virgil: Your smile is the reason I breath!

 

Virgil: I don’t smile usually. Are you still alive?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil: Oh, we’re busy this weekend, we’re going to Roman’s lightning party.

 

Thomas: What’s a ‘lightning party’?

 

Virgil: It’s celebrating one year since Roman got struck by lightning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Roman: Hey, what’s up!   
  
Logan: Nothing much. Converting oxygen to carbon dioxide.

 

Roman: How the fuck do you do that?!?!?!

 

Logan: …    
  
Logan: Breathing.   
  
Roman: …

 

Roman: Oh.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Patton: I wasn’t hurt that badly.

 

Patton: The doctor said all the bleeding is internal.

 

Patton: That’s where the blood’s supposed to be.

  
  
  
  


Roman: Rules are made to be broken.

 

Logan: They were made to be followed. Nothings made to be broken.

 

Patton: Uh, pinatas.

 

Roman: Glow sticks.

 

Patton: Karate boards.

 

Roman: Spaghetti if you have a really small pot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Patton: I looked it over, nice work.

 

Virgil: Thanks dad.

 

Roman: You just called Patton dad.

 

Virgil: No, I didn’t, I said ‘Thanks, man.’

 

Patton: You want to talk about it later over a.. Game of catch?   
  
Virgil: I’d like that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil: I didn’t understand why people care so much about dumb dogs until I got a dumb dog myself.

 

Virgil, picking up dog: I’ve only had Arlo for a day and a half.

 

Virgil: But if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Roman: I. DECLARE. BANKRUPTCY.

 

Logan: I just wanted you to know that you can’t just say the word bankruptcy and expect anything to happen.

 

Roman: I didn’t say it, I declared it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil: I’m going through a bit of a rough patch.

 

Virgil: The whole year, actually.

  
  
  
  


Roman: You know what I’m afraid of?

 

Virgil: Enlighten me.

 

Roman: Nothing. It’s boring, really.

  
  
  
  


Virgil: You called the police before you called me?

 

Thomas: Am I supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?

 

Virgil: YES!!!

  
  
  
  
  


Patton: Please stop changing the Google logo so much, I like the original one.

 

Virgil: Dad, I don’t change the logo. Google does.

 

Patton: On my computer.. You don’t run the Google?   
  


Virgil: If I did I wouldn’t be driving a 2004 ford.

  
  
  
  
  


Deceit: If I die, my funeral is gonna be the biggest party and you’re all invited.

 

Virgil: “If”.

 

Roman: Great, the only party I’ve ever been invited to, and he might not even die.

  
  
  
  


Roman: Hey, Patton, are you free on Friday? Like, around 8pm on Friday?

 

Patton: Yes?

 

Roman: What about you?

 

Logan: Yes, I am.   
  


Roman: Great! Because I’m not. You two go without me. Enjoy your date.   
  


Patton: Did he just-

  
  
  
  


Logan: You’re smiling, did something good happen?

 

Virgil: Can’t I just smile because I feel like it?

 

Patton: Roman tripped and fell in the parking lot.

  
  
  


*Prinxiety fighting because why not*   
  
Roman: Hey, baby?   
  
Virgil: What do you want, fellow associate.

  
  
  
  
  


Patton: DON’T BE SORRY! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT AN ANGEL! YOU TRIED TO HELP WHICH WAS A SWEET MOVE!   
  
Virgil: You’re yelling nice things at me again and it’s very confusing!

  
  
  
  


Roman: Whatever you say, sweetie.

 

Virgil: I can tell you’re being sarcastic.

 

Roman: Now, why would you think that?

 

Virgil: Sweetie, sweetheart, pumpkin- all nicknames that can be used to look down on me.   
  
Roman: Oh, I would never look down on you.   
  
Virgil: ….I can feel the short joke.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil: I hate everyone on this Earth other than dad.   
  


Virgil: ...

  
Virgil: *begrudgingly* and Roman.

  
  
  
  
  


Virgil: The only emotion I have is hate!   
  
Patton: Aw, you sound like you need a hug.   
  
Virgil: *choking* Yes, please.

  
  
  
  


Roman: It’s a motto.

 

Thomas: What’s a motto?   
  


Patton: *smirking* Nothing, whats-

 

Logan: *without looking up* It’s a saying or a rule you live by, like a life lesson of sorts 

 

Thomas: Oh, thanks 

 

Patton:


	16. Brave

_ “Princey? Do you copy? Over.” _

 

Roman’s heart skipped a beat when the voice came through his walkie talkie. He quickly grabbed it but hesitated before holding down the mic button. “I copy. What’s up? Over.”

 

When the mic button on the other side was pressed a breath of relief was hear, and Roman could hear the smile in Virgil’s voice  _ “What do you mean ‘What’s up?’? What do you  _ think  _ is up? Over.” _

 

“I know.. I know. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, Virge. I shouldn’t have.. I’m just sorry. I’m sorry I tried to control you, I’m sorry you couldn’t trust me with that secret, I’m sorry. I’m so sorr-” before he could say ‘Over’ he broke down into tears, not able to finish his sentence.   
  
There was a pause before,   _ “Hey, Ro? Over.”  _

 

“Yeah? O-Over.”

 

_ “Can I see you? Uh, over.” _

 

Roman giggled softly through tears, recalling the conversation from the night, or morning, when Roman had been sick “Yeah. But I can’t sneak out. The farthest I can go is my backyard. Over.”

 

_ “I’ll meet you, then. See you soon, Princey. Over and out.” _

 

“O.. okay, see you, my dark and stormy knight. Over and out?”

 

Roman waited for Virgil to leave all the way before putting away his walkie talkie and going outside to sit on his driveway. He sat for ten to fifteen minutes before Patton’s car pulled up, Patton and Logan in the front seats with Patton driving, the moment they stopped Virgil threw the back door open and ran over to where Roman was sitting, bending down and grabbing his hand and trying to pull him onto his feet.

 

“We’re going to your room and we’re going to talk.” Virgil ordered, Roman stood up finally and allowed himself to be dragged into the house and up the stairs. Once inside Roman’s better Virgil closed the door and sat criss cross applesauce on Roman’s floor, patting the space in front of him, where Roman sat in the same position as Virgil.

 

“Okay. Listen. I know you heard Declan threaten to tell you.. My secret.”

 

Roman nodded slowly “Yeah..”

 

“And I just.. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone else, Princey, but I’m too embarrassed to tell you this.”

 

“Why? Are you embarrassed.. You don’t want to say, never mind.”

 

Virgil’s face flushed “It’s about you.. it’s not a bad thing! It’s just.. embarrassing to admit?” Virgil replied, hoping he wasn’t being to obvious.

 

Roman smirked, resulting in Virgil blushing more, and rested his chin in his hand, leaning forward slightly “Are you  _ crushing  _ on me, Virgil?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

Virgil scoffed “In your dreams, dork.” He rolled his eyes, pulling in his hoodie strings to make them uneven before using evening them out as an excuse to look down and hide the embarrassment on his face.

 

“Maybe.” Roman smiled smugly “Anyway, is that all we had to talk about?”

 

“No.”

 

“What else?”

 

The two were silent for a long time, looking around then and avoiding each other’s eyes. When their eyes met again Roman jumped forward and tackled Virgil to the ground.

 

Virgil shrieked while laughing as they wrestled each other, until Roman got past Virgil’s defense and hugged Virgil tightly.

 

“I freaking hate you.” Virgil said, voice muffled into Roman’s shoulder. Roman smiled, his face nearly touching the floor while he was basically laying utop Virgil while hugging him.

 

“I freaking love you.” Roman responded, copying Virgil’s wording. Virgil blushed and smiled, rolling the both of them onto their sides.

 

“I freaking missed you.”

 

“I freaking missed you more.”

 

Virgil grinned “Oh yeah? Prove it. How many times did you leave your room?”

 

“As many as normal.”   
  
“Were you planning on going to school?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Virgil backed away a little, rolling and sitting up, slightly embarrassed “How many times did you cry?”

 

“Um.. I was kind of in denial.. I cried.. Earlier.. Today..”

 

Virgil giggled and grinned “I win.”

 

“How so?” Roman questioned, sitting up to meet Virgil’s eyes. 

 

“I didn’t leave my room at all, I called in sick to school, for mental health problems, and I’ve cried, uh, probably too many times..”

 

“I’m flattered, and extremely sorry and hurt, but… why do you care so much?” Roman asked slowly, Virgil blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Because.. You’re my safe place. It… hurts to lose that.”

 

“Well, then. Guess you don’t get to lose me.” Roman stated, hugging his friend again “You’re my safe place too. And my best friend. I love you.” he mumbled softly.

 

Virgil smiled into his shoulder “I love you too.” he said, flustered. Roman grinned and they sat holding each other for a while until Patton knocked on the door.

 

“Kiddos? Can I come in?” Patton asked.

 

Logan mumbled “May.”

 

“What?”

 

“‘May I come in.’ not ‘Can I come in’.”

 

“Right! Sorry! Thanks, Lo! Can I come in?” he asked again.

 

“Yeah, Pat!” Virgil called back, pulling away from Roman, his hand remained intertwined with the other ten year olds.

 

Patton opened the door, eyeing their hands for a moment and then flashing a bright smile towards Logan, who smiled simply in response.

 

“Hey, Mr Sanders, hi Teach.” Roman greeted with a bright smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of Virgil’s hand lightly.

 

“Hey, kiddos! So, are you two okay now?”

“I take it the two of you have made up then?”

The two adults questioned in unison. The looked at each other wordlessly for a moment before Patton giggled and Logan chuckled.

 

Virgil looked up at Roman and Roman looked back down at him, a soft smile and Virgil’s lips curled upwards slightly. The two responded in unison.

 

“Yeah. We’re okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Sorry for another short chapter, but at least this one was happy!!


	17. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter then short chapter who?

Mari Barager  
4:01 PM (27 minutes ago)  
to me

Days went by that soon turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and the two friends didn’t have any more problems, they went back to normal and graduated fifth grade with passing grades in every subject. Patton and Logan had been spending more time together, by demand of Virgil after Patton told him his secret.

Roman and Virgil were sitting in Declan and Virgil’s room on ‘adoption day’ when Patton called them downstairs. Virgil gave Roman a half scared look and slowly walked to the top of the stairs. No one was there that didn’t live there except Logan and Roman as far as Virgil could see.

“Virgil, Logan would like to talk to you. Hey, Ro, could you come help me with cookies?” Patton informed them.

Roman nodded and mouthed ‘Good luck’ to Virgil before going to the kitchen with Patton.

“What do you need?” Virgil asked Logan, confused. Logan cleared his throat, tapping his finger rapidly on his leg, a nervous tick.

“Ah, uh, as you know, I live alone.” Logan said awkwardly, Virgil nodded “And I.. came today to.. adopt.” Logan admitted.

Virgil nodded again “Oh, right. Well, Carly is kind of a handful, and you’d have to let her visit Rosetta, but-”

“Virgil, I don’t want information on the other children. I’d like to ask you some questions about yourself.”

Virgil looked at Logan and blinked twice “Okay? Ask away, I guess...”

•Switching to Roman cause I’m mean•

Roman followed Patton into the kitchen, hearing mumbling from the main room, but he couldn’t make out any words.

“What are they talking about?” Roman asked Patton, the latter smiled.

“I’ll let you crack the door open so you can hear in a minute, for now come help me put the cookies in the oven.” Patton told him.

Roman helped carry pans back and forth, helping take out ones from before, put in new ones, roll out cookie dough, until finally Patton allowed him to open the door.

“Virgil, it’s completely up to you, I promise.” Logan’s voice came through.

“What is?” Virgil asked, sounding extremely confused.

“Would you.. allow me to adopt you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never heard of her.


	18. I’ll Be There For You

“Okay? Ask away, I guess…”

 

Logan smiles and cleared his throat “I understand that you lost your parents in a terrible way, and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in anyway.”

 

Virgil curled into himself a little “O-Okay..”

 

“Have you ever thought about getting adopted into a new family?” Logan asked, Virgil thought for a moment.

 

“I mean… I never dwelled on it, but I guess I always thought of it as a possibility.”

 

Logan nodded “Understandable. If someone came in here asking to adopt you, how would you respond?”

 

“Um, I’d be confused, I guess, excited if I liked them, and nervous for sure.”

 

“I just have one more question, is that alright?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Virgil, it’s completely up to you, I promise.” Logan seemed to grow more nervous as he spoke, prolonging what he was trying to ask.

 

Virgil hugged himself, avoiding Logan’s eyes “What is it?” He asked, steadily growing more anxious.

 

Logan swallowed hard “Would you..” he inhaled “allow me to adopt you?”

 

“A-Adopt me?” Virgil repeated, shocked. At Logan’s nod he blinked once “Why me?”

 

Logan smiled lightly “Because, Virgil, I like you, as cheesy as that sounds. You’re smart, witty, you care about your friends, and besides, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws have to stick together as the background characters.” Logan winked with a smirk. Virgil giggled.

 

“Bold of you to assume I’m a Hufflepuff. You’re correct, but still.” 

 

“So?”

 

Virgil nibbled his lip, looking toward the door and smiling a little to himself “Okay. Yeah. I’d.. like that. But there is a catch.” he turned to a slightly confused Logan, who still looked happy. He leaned forward and whispered so the two in the kitchen couldn’t hear “You have to tell me truthfully, do you like Patton?”

 

Logan, confused why the whispering but followed suit, and whispered “I enjoy his company, yes, he is a valued friend.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Virgil whispered softer “Do you like him? As in, like him, like him?”

 

Logan cleared his throat lightly, dropping his voice “I believe you are referring to the act of having a so called ‘crush’ on him.” Virgil nodded and Logan straightened his tie “I.. suppose so.”

 

Virgil grinned “Okay, then there is one more catch. I’ll let you adopt me,  _ if  _ you take Patton on a date.” Virgil said with a smirk-like grin.

 

Logan opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again and pausing “I suppose that is something I can do.” he agreed, Virgil’s eyes widened a bit from joy “Alright, I suppose we should go to fill out the paperwork and make it official.”

 

Virgil hugged him quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the kitchen “Patton! Pat, I don’t know how paperwork works, but we need it!” Logan chuckled lightly at this and sent Virgil with Roman back upstairs while he conversed with Patton about the finalizations.

 

Virgil murmured to Roman once they were back in his room, “Oh, my god.”

 

“Oh, my god!” Roman repeated, louder and in an extremely excited tone.

 

“Oh, my god!” Virgil squealed, jumping at Roman and hugging him, Roman fell backwards into Virgil’s bed with a laugh.

 

“I know you’re excited but I’m getting crushed.” Roman laughed, and Virgil let him go, falling onto the ground and staring up at the ceiling. Roman came and laid down next to him:

 

“I thought I’d be more scared.”

 

Roman looked over at Virgil, who was tracing shapes in the air.

 

“If I ever got adopted, I thought I’d be terrified. But Logan has been kind of.. parental since the beginning.” Virgil told his best friend. Roman nodded.

 

“To be honest, I kind of expected him to adopt you. I wanted him to.”

 

Virgil rolled onto his side to face Roman better, Roman mirrored him “Really?” Roman nodded.

 

“He makes you feel safe.. I can tell. That’s what a dad should be like.” Roman absentmindedly ran his hand down his arm and over his ribs. Virgil’s smile faltered and turned sad.

 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Princey. You deserve better then that sack of BS anyway.” Virgil spoke softer and Eskimo kissed Roman with a small giggle.

 

Roman smiled at Virgil, “Hey, Virgil?” He asked. Virgil smiled at him, strangely flustered from the use of his actual name and not a nickname.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How in the heck are you so adorable?”

 

Virgil blushed brightly “Wh-what?”

 

“I don’t know, you just are! It’s weird! Not that I like you like that or anything, I just genuinely do not understand how you are so adorable. I don’t get it.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes “Dork. Don’t stay stuff like that, I hate you.”

 

“Love you too!” Roman gently tapped his nose against Virgil’s before standing up.

 

“Do you have a speaker or anything in here to play music?” He asked, scanning the bedroom.

 

Virgil laughed “No, but I can go grab the Echo Dot from Carly and Rosetta’s room.” Roman nodded eagerly.

 

Virgil laughed at his enthusiasm and ran down to the younger girls room. They complained about him taking the Echo, but when he told them The PRince required it they let it go. 

 

“Got it!” Virgil informed Roman triumphantly. Roman grinned and plugged it in, once it had finished ‘preparing’ Roman spoke to it.

 

“Alexa! Play ‘I’ll Be There For You’!” 

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow “Isn’t this the to a TV show?”

 

Roman nodded “I think it’s called F.R.I.E.N.D.S or something, I’ve never seen it though.”

 

Virgil shrugged and snorted as Roman danced around to the intro, and laughed again when the words started and Roman turned to Virgil, pretending to hold a microphone.

 

“ _ So, no one told you life was gonna be this way! _ ” Roman sang, Virgill sat on his bed, watching in amusement with a wide grin. “ _ Your jobs a joke, you’re broke, your love life's D.O.A! _ ”

 

Virgil laughed “ _ It’s like you’re always stuck in second gear. _ ” Roman looked overjoyed at Virgil’s small singing line.

 

“ _ When it hasn’t been your day,” _

 

“ _ Your week, _ ”

 

“ _ Your month, _ ”

 

“ _ Or even your year! _ ” They finished the lyrics together, both laughing, and Roman grabbed Virgil’s hands and pulled him to his feet, forcing him to spin and then started dancing with him.

 

“ _ I’ll be there for you! _ ”    
  


“ _ When the rain starts to pour.. _ ” 

 

“ _ I’ll be there for you! _ ”

 

“ _ Like I’ve been there before. _ ”

 

“ _ I’ll be there for you! _ ”

 

“ _ Cause you’re there for me too. _ ”

 

They cracked and fell into a fit of giggles, tumbling to the floor and laughing harder.

 

“Speaking of ‘being there’, I have to thank you, Princey.” Virgil told him once the laughing died down.

 

Roman looked at Virgil with a softer expression, neither boys noticed the three adults peeking through the door watching them.

 

“What do you mean? Why would  _ you _ want to thank..  _ me _ ?” He questioned, facing Virgil as the two boys managed to be back laying on their sides facing each other on the floor.

 

“Because.. you kind of just showed up one day. I didn’t even know you existed until you just sort of  _ appeared  _ and helped me with Racer..”

 

_ “Back, fiends!” _

 

“And then we got sent to the principals office.” Virgil laughed softly “And I started panicking. That was one of my worst days, random attacks every now and then, but it had happened before. We didn’t even know each other, and you still helped me.”

 

_ “I’m going to run you through an exercise till you’re okay. Alright?” _

 

“You did that stupid thing with the lavender oil, that I didn’t understand, but it left a soothing effect for the rest of the day, I guess you knew that would happen.”

 

_ “I’m going to rub lavender oil into your temples now, okay?” _

 

“I didn't know anything about, I didn’t know about your home life, I didn’t understand how you knew how to help because you seemed so happy. But I get it now.”

 

_ “My dad said I shouldn’t have invited a friend he said you could still come if he.. punished me in advance.” _

 

“I found out and did the stupidest thing. I just left. I still haven’t forgiven myself for that..”

 

_ “Home. If you got hurt because of me I guess I should leave. But call my family when you’re willing to get help.” _

 

“You just.. kind of.. were there. No matter what stupid, awful things I did. So, yeah. Thanks.”

 

After Virgil’s ‘speech’ Roman was hiding his face, shoulders shaking slightly.

 

“R-Roman? I swear, if you’re laughing at me right now, I’ll-” 

 

Roman shook his head and removed his hands from his face, his eyes filled with tears. Virgil smiled a little and Roman returned it.

 

“Hey, Virgil?” Roman asked, sitting up. Virgil raised an eyebrow and followed suit.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I give you a hug. A real one.”

 

“What do you mean, a real hug?”

 

Roman smiled and stood up, helping the other ten year old up “Like this.” He wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, placing one hand on the back of Virgil’s head. Virgil returned the hug, hugging Roman around the middle and resting comfortably against his best friend.

 

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, you can give me a ‘real’ hug.” Virgil mumbled, giggling a little. 

 

Roman smiled softly “Thank you. For being there for me too. I guess we have to be stuck together now.”

 

Virgil nodded “Question is, how long?” He asked, honestly, seeing as everyone before had left.

 

“Forever and ever, my knight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. There are only six or seven chapters left. We’re almost done. But fret not, for there will be a sequel!


	19. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

There wasn’t much to pack, so they waited until moving day to pack up Virgil’s side of the room. After finalizing the adoption Logan and Virgil decided to wait until the weekend so it would be easier to settle.

 

But now it was moving day, and they had work to do. It was four in the afternoon on Friday when the moving van pulled up in front of the foster home. It was exciting for everyone that lived there, no one had gotten adopted since Esther got dropped off as a newborn. Two years, no business, and finally someone was given a family. Even Declan and Abigail stopped being rude and helped out.

 

Roman had ridden there with Virgil after school, Logan would’ve picked them up but had to pick up the small moving van so he asked Patton, who was happy to do so. They chatted endlessly about how they thought Logan’s house would look like, because, strangely enough, not even Virgil had seen it yet.

 

Logan kept insisting to Virgil that he would ask Patton on a date  _ after  _ the ten year old had moved in and settled a little, but Virgil could tell that the adult was simply avoiding it all together. After finding out about Patton and Logan’s crushes on each other Virgil and Roman began paying closer attention to their interactions.

 

Every time they spoke Patton did this little thing he did when he was particularly interested in what was being told to him, where he would rest his hand on his chin like he was thinking and a small, but not distracting smile, would play on his lips, and if he was sitting down next to a table or standing next to a counter he leaned his elbows on it, turning his entire attention to the person speaking to him.

 

Logan would smile a little more, and eventually stopped apologizing for rambling, which he had a tendency to do, and would ask for Patton’s input on the smallest of topics. He would still roll his eyes, shake his head, or groan when Patton made a pun, but it became a seemingly fond action. Every time Patton would say anything about a topic, even if Logan didn't one hundred percent agree, Logan would comment on how insightful and knowledgeable his input was.

 

It wasn’t hard for Virgil and Roman to tell that the two of them had fallen for each other, and it was hilarious to the both of them that neither had figured out that the other liked them. The funny thing was, that the adults had the same thoughts about the children.

 

Declan, after finding out about Virgil and Roman’s fight that was long before, apologized millions of times. Both the younger children actually started to feel bad for the fifteen year old, who kept doing anything in his power to make their lives easier. They decided it was enough when Declan went as far as buying them, rather expensive, gifts. The entire Tinker Bell set for Roman, and an MP4 Player for Virgil with an album by a band called My Chemical Romance, and one by a band called Twenty Øne Pilots, and one by a band called Fall Out Boy, and finally an album by Panic! At The Disco.

 

“Dec, who are these artists?” Virgil asked after scrolling through the music. Delcan smiled, or more like smirked, and stood beside, and slightly behind, Virgil.

 

“I think you’ll like them. I can’t really explain why. Just don’t tell Patton yet, I don’t think he’ll.. Like it. Or Logan, he’ll probably find some scientifically proven reason why you shouldn’t listen to them.” Declan paused, Virgil gave him a mistrustful look “Just… trust me. Here.” He pulled out a pair of earbuds from his jacket pocket “If you just put one in you can hear other people too, it makes life easier then those big headphones. Just listen to this album first, you’ll be hooked, I swear.”

 

Virgil allowed Declan to plug the earbuds into the MP4 Player as he placed one of the buds into his left ear. Declan pressed play on the Twenty Øne Pilots album, Vessel, before running off to help take apart Virgil’s bed.

 

Virgil allowed the music to rush over him and stood still in the hallway, waiting for Roman to come back from using the restroom, he blinked a couple times before his eyes fluttered closed. 

 

Virgil had been so caught up in the music he didn't notice Roman walk around to the back of him. He hadn’t noticed Roman was there until the taller boy wrapped his arms around Virgil’s middle from the back, he giggled when Virgil jumped.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” he lied, seeing as that was the whole reason for the action.

 

“Liar.” Virgil rolled his eyes, Roman rested his chin on Virgil’s shoulder comfortably to look at the small device in his hands. “Declan is so weird.” Virgil laughed, putting the device in his pocket and turned his head to look at Roman the best he could.

 

“Should we go and see if they need more help?” Roman asked, shifting slightly to make eye contact with the smaller boy.

 

Virgil nodded, gently tapping his nose against Roman’s before using his hands to pull Roman’s arms off of him “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Roman held out his hand with a smile and Virgil took it, leading the two of them toward his bedroom.

 

“Hey, kiddos!” Patton greeted cheerfully, carrying a box labeled ‘Clothes’ in his arms.

 

“Hey, Pat! Do you need any help?” Virgil asked, swinging Roman’s hand with his a little.

 

Patton giggled “Yeah, actually! Could one of you take this box outside for me so I can grab a heavier one? This one's pretty light!”

 

Roman grinned and squeezed Virgil’s hand once before letting go and reaching out to take the box “I’ve got it, Mr Sanders!” Patton laughed and told Virgil that he had a box for him to carry, a box with bed covers and pillows. Virgil followed Roman with the box in his arms.

 

Once they had put the boxes inside the moving van Virgil turned back to the house but didn't move, he just sighed. Roman looked at him a little confused “Hey, you okay, my knight in shining armor?”

 

Virgil shot him a small smile and nodded before looking back at the house “Yeah. It’s just.. Kind of weird, I guess. I mean, I’ve been living here for years, with the same people, except the youngest few, and now I’m just.. Moving.”

 

Roman nodded “That does sound like it would be weird, I’ve been living in the same house since I was born, so I get that this must be weird.” he attempted to symphitize.

 

“Hey, at least I’m not moving far away!” Virgil grinned at his best friend, Roman returned the grin.

 

“Yeah, you’ll still have all of us.” Roman said happily “Always!”

 

The adults came out with the last things and closed the moving van, Logan and Patton turned to Virgil, Logan spoke “Would you prefer to ride in the moving van with myself or in the car with Patton and Roman?” he asked, and Virgil looked at Roman who gave him a look and motioned to say that he should go with Logan.

 

Virgil swallowed lightly “I can go with you.” he told Logan, quickly turning and hugging Roman and climbing into the passenger seat with no explanation.

 

Patton looked down at Roman who seemed to be fighting a grin “Well, then, let’s go!” He told the fancier ten year old.

 

Roman nodded and climbed into the back of the car and watched the moving van as it pulled away before they followed in Patton’s car.

 

Logan glanced at Virgil while they were driving, the child was dreamily staring out the window. Logan smiled softly and they pulled up to his small home.

 

Virgil snapped back to reality and looked at the house “Hey, Logan?” Logan turned to him and Virgil looked him directly in the eye “You have to ask today.”

 

Logan sighed “Alright, I will. After we’ve carried everything inside.”

 

“No. Now. Go.”

 

“Right now?” Logan asked, unsure and confused. Virgil nodded with a bright grin.

 

“Yes, right now! Go!” He instructed again. Logan sighed again and climbed out, walking to where Patton and Roman stood.

 

“Patton, could I speak to you for a moment?” Logan asked, hiding the unsteadiness in his voice well.

 

Patton nodded with a grin “Of course! Let’s go over here!” Patton led Logan to a tree in the yard. “What’s up?” 

 

Logan cleared his throat “I.. was wondering if you would possibly accompany on a lunch date next Saturday.” He asked slowly, avoiding Patton’s eyes.

 

Patton was silent for a moment before smiling and taking Logan’s hand to get the other adult to look him in the eye “I would like that.” 

 

Logan blinked twice “Really?” Patton giggled and nodded “Okay. I can pick you up at noon?”

 

Patton nodded excitedly “Sure! I won’t have to wear anything nice, will I?” He asked, bubbly like always.

 

Logan thought for a moment “No, casual wear will be satisfactory.” Patton nodded.

 

“Okay! Will do, now, let’s go help carry stuff inside!” Patton said, noticing the two kids carrying in smaller boxes. Logan nodded in agreement and Patton quickly kissed Logan’s cheek before releasing his hand and heading toward the van.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Just a heads up, the next chapter will not be circled around the kids!!


	20. Paper Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I am so sorry. Writer's block is so awful!!!! But here's this!! Hope you like it!!

Logan ran his hand through his hair, letting it fall where it was. In his morning daze, he didn’t bother to tidy his hair or straighten his clothes or even put on a tie. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep in his casual wear, but alas, it had happened.

 

He walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, greeted with a tired Virgil seated on the countertop.

 

“Virgil, I am sure that is not a place intended for sitting.” Logan yawned out.

 

Virgil shrugged, taking a bite of cereal from the bowl on his lap. “We can worry about what is and isn’t a chair later.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes and yawned again, rubbing his temple a little he went to grab some Ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet.

 

“You look tired, did you sleep last night?” Virgil asked, shifting slightly.

 

Logan chuckled “I’m supposed to parent you, remember?” He reminded the ten-year-old boy, taking the pain medication before sliding onto the counter, seated beside Virgil.

 

Virgil rolled his eyes and continued to watch Logan silently with an accusing stare.

 

Logan sighed “I did sleep, but I did not sleep the correct amount of hours.”

 

“So, you didn’t sleep well. Why?” Virgil sipped the milk from his bowl.

 

Logan looked away, most likely an attempt to hide the slight blush on his cheeks. “To tell the honest truth, I am nervous.”

 

“About wha-?” Virgil cut off when Logan raised an eyebrow at him “Oh, don’t worry about it!”

 

Logan sighed and leaned his head back lightly “I shouldn’t, you are correct. But I still am.”

 

“Why?” Virgil asked innocently, Logan cleared his throat a little and Virgil spoke again “Pretend I’m not here, just like you’re telling yourself why you are worried.”

 

Logan glanced at Virgil before shaking his head lightly “I suppose I’m worried I will ruin something, or say, or do, the wrong thing.”

 

“You’re worried you’ll screw up the whole thing basically,” Virgil concluded, and Logan scoffed.

 

“Yes. But it’s more than that, it’s like..”

 

“You want it to go well, but if it doesn’t you’re afraid that it’ll ruin everything you had before.” Virgil huffed out, sounding a little disheartened, but he forced himself to look optimistic “But that won’t happen, I swear it on my life!”

 

Logan nodded, bringing one hand up to ruffle Virgil’s hair who grinned “Well then, it has to go well, I can’t have you losing your life.” He chuckled, and Virgil giggled as Logan slid off the counter and helped Virgil down “Do you mind helping me pick an outfit for my date?”

 

Virgil grinned and nodded, grabbing Logan’s hand and dragging him to the adult's bedroom.

 

“Where are you guys going?” Virgil asked excitedly, scanning the tidy closet.

 

Logan smiled at the child “I believe the plan is lunch at the sandwich-bakery two blocks away from the dog park-”

 

“What’s a ‘sandwich-bakery’?” Virgil interrupted.

 

“A bakery that also sells sandwiches. So, lunch there, walk to the dog park and on the way get hot chocolate from that little stand that opened at the beginning of autumn.”

 

Virgil nodded and began looking through the articles of clothing “Is that it?” He asked offhand.

 

Logan’s eyes flicked around a little in hidden panic “Is that not enough? Do I need to do more?”

 

Virgil laughed “Let’s see, sandwiches, cookies most likely, knowing Patton, hot chocolate, and dogs?” He paused as if thinking “It sounds like exactly what he’d want. You’re overthinking, stop it.”

 

Logan sighed in relief. “Alright.” He answered simply, sitting down on his bed and watching the child hold out different shirts and sweaters to look at them.

 

“This.. this.. this.. and your black shoes.” Virgil held out the outfit. Logan looked it over and nodded.

 

“Satisfactory.” He took the outfit “I shall go get ready now, you should confirm your plans with Mr. Phillip.”

 

Virgil nodded “Okay!” He ran into his bedroom and closed the door.

 

Logan took a quick shower, drying off before putting on the outfit Virgil had picked, and blow-drying and brushing out his hair. He hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, but he figured he would skip that meal just this once so his stomach would be empty enough to eat some of the sweets Patton would no debatably buy, so he brushed his teeth as well before leaving the bathroom. 

 

Virgil looked at him from the couch and grinned “You look nice, pops.” He giggled, paying no heed to the use of parental title.

 

Logan didn’t mention it but took full note of it and smiled a little “Thank you.” He nodded politely. 

 

Virgil nodded back and opened his mouth to speak again when he heard his walkie talkie make noise from his bedroom. He jumped almost immediately and ran in, closing the door behind him. Logan could hear the muffled sounds of Virgil speaking and chuckled softly.

 

He checked the clock and found out that he only had two hours to kill, since he had woken up later in the day than usual.

 

Logan, being the overly prepared person that he was, called the sandwich-bakery and the hot chocolate stand to make sure both would be open when they got there. He finally stopped fussing with everything and went into his small but organized office and opened his laptop, pulling a few papers out of his drawer and using grading papers as busy work to keep himself distracted.

 

By the time he finished grading the papers he checked his watch and he still had thirty minutes. Logan let out a sigh and opened his phone. He thought for a moment before texting Patton.

 

**To: Patton Sanders**

**From: You**

**Message:** _ Hello, Patton. Just making sure you remembered our lunch today. _

 

The moment it was sent Logan regretted it, suddenly feeling like he was coming of as insecure or begging for attention, or even annoying.

 

**To: You**

**From: Patton Sanders**

**Message:** _ Of course! How could I forget? I’ve been looking forward to it all week! _

 

Logan let out a breath of slight relief, sending a final message before putting his phone away and going to brush his hair out again.

 

**To: Patton Sanders**

**From: You**

**Message:** _ I’m glad. I’ll be at your home in fifteen minutes. _

 

**To: You**

**From: Patton Sanders**

**Message:** _ Can’t wait! _

 

But the truth was Patton kind of wished he had more time. He had showered and gotten completely ready to go until he realized he was wearing the same thing as always.

 

He looked into the mirror and took his cardigan off his shoulders and slid his arms into the sleeves. He shook his head, tapping his foot anxiously.

 

“Remy?” Patton called from his bedroom, the other adult normally worked on Saturday’s, but had promised to stay home that day. He came strolling into the bedroom, Starbucks in hand like always, and leaned against the door frame.

 

“Whattup, babes?” Remy asked before looking Patton up and down “Are you actually  _ wearing  _ your cardigan?”

 

Patton sighed and sat down on his bed, his eyes avoided the mirror “Yes.. does it look terrible?”

 

Remy sighed and sat down beside Patton “Alright, girl, talk to me. Why are you trying so hard?”

 

“It’s cheesy.” Patton muttered, Remy gave him a ‘Try me’ look, and Patton blushed a little “He is too perfect for me, Rem. He’s well put together, he’s sweet, but he knows when to put his foot down, he’s cute, and he… he takes my breath away, and to be honest? It scares me.”

 

Remy smiled, though Patton could tell he was covering a smirk “Pat, you are well put together, sweet, you stand up for the people you love, which is almost everyone, you’re cute, and I can tell you for a fact that you take his breath away.” Patton blushed more and opened his mouth to speak before Remy cut him off “And I’m sure it is scary, I mean, seeing what happened the last time you liked someone this much.”

 

Patton’s smile faltered “I didn’t ‘like’ Chris.. I loved him. But Logan isn’t like Chris, so why am I so afraid?”

 

“Well, what are you afraid of exactly?”

 

Patton thought for a moment, standing up and looking in the mirror again “I’m afraid that he won’t like me anymore if I.. if I am open with him. I'm afraid he’ll find out about Chris and find out that it was my fault-”

 

“ _ Think  _ it was your fault.”

 

Patton turned to Remy “What?”

 

“Not ‘find out’ it was your fault, ‘think’ it was your fault. He can’t  _ find out  _ that it was your fault because it wasn’t. Nothing about what happened was your fault, got it?” Patton nodded a little unsure “Good. I’m not going to make you do anything, but if I were you I would tell him about Chris before you become official.” Remy winked and Patton blushed a little.

 

Remy stood up and went to the door before turning back to Patton “Oh, by the way, I think you should wear your cardigan the way normal people do, it’s cold outside.” And then he left.

 

Patton smoothed out his cardigan and smiled at the knock on the front door he automatically recognized. He ran downstairs and threw open the door.

 

“Hey, Lo!” Patton smiled at the other and his stomach didn’t clench up like it had with Chris, instead his heart fluttered and he closed the front door behind him.

 

As soon as the door flew open Logan smiled a little, and was very happy Virgil had forced him in the date in the first place.

 

“Hello, Patton.” He paused “You look nice.” Logan had never been very good at compliments, but he was trying his best.

 

Patton giggled and smiled sheepishly “Aw, thanks! So do you! I like your sweater.” He noticed the navy blue button up sweater.

 

Logan nodded a little “Ah, thank you. I hope you don’t mind if we walk to our destination?”

 

Patton shook his head “Of course I don’t mind!” Patton still had no clue where exactly they were headed.

 

Logan listened as Patton talked on and on while they walked about his work, the foster home, the kids, Remy, and anything else on his mind. 

 

“Oh, uh, I’m not talking to much am I?” He asked, an apologetic look on his face.

 

Logan shook his head “Of course not. Besides, I’ve had my fair share of rambles, I wouldn’t mind even if you were.” he stopped suddenly and turned to a building “Here we are.”

 

Patton looked at the name, ‘Elliott’s Sandwich-Bakery’, and giggled softly “Sandwich-bakery?”

 

Logan smiled a little “I suppose we could get lunch and then cookies or other baked goods.”

 

Patton grinned and grabbed Logan’s hand, dragging him inside.

 

The person behind the counter turned and looked at the two “Oh, hello. What can I get you?” They asked.

 

Patton scanned the menu but Logan quickly asked for a chivito. The person at the counter, nodded and typed into the cash register.

 

“I’ll get a pepito, thank you!” Patton ordered happily. They nodded.

 

“Is that all?”

 

Logan nodded when Patton looked at him for an answer “Yes, that will be all for now.”

 

Patton smiled at the cashier and watched as Logan paid, insisting he did despite Patton claiming he could do it, and they went to sit down while they waited.

 

“This place is nice and cozy!” Patton told Logan once they had sat down, turning to his date happily.

 

Logan nodded “I agree, I was hoping you’d enjoy it.” He replied, hiding how flustered he was well. Patton smiled in return.

 

The restaurant was empty besides the two adults’ so their food was prepared quickly and brought to them in under five minutes. Patton took a careful bite of his own, his eyes lit up.

 

“This is delicious!” Patton giggled out, the corner of Logan’s mouth twitched up slightly. Logan nodded in agreement, taking a delicate bite of his own meal.

 

“So, cookies?” Patton asked after they finished eating, eyes glimmering like a child. Logan smiled and rolled his eyes fondly before nodding and leading the way to the counter.

 

“What would you like, Patton?” Logan asked, scanning the baked goods menu. Patton looked almost thoughtful for a moment before falling back into his childish behaviour.

 

“Double chocolate? The soft ones? Two of them?” Patton pleaded excitedly. Logan nodded and ordered, the cookies were handed to them almost immediately. Logan thanked the cashier and told them to send his regards to Elliott, which gave Patton the feeling Logan was a recurring customer there.

 

“Where to now?” Patton asked, nibbling one of the cookies. He had forcefully handed Logan the other who had now hesitantly taken a bite.

 

Logan swallowed and looked over at his date “It’s a block away, though I would prefer to keep it a surprise, if that is alright with you.” he vaguely informed Patton who nodded.

 

“Of course! I love surprises!” 

 

The two walked in mostly silence, not knowing what to say to one another, but the silence wasn’t threatening or suffocating. Every so often their knuckles would brush against each other and they kept slowly inching closer to each other, the chilly autumn air giving them goosebumps, as they absentmindedly attempted to preserve body heat by staying close together.

 

By the time Logan stopped them at the hot chocolate stand their shoulders were pressed together. Logan asked for two standard hot chocolates and handed one to Patton after paying. They sipped their hot drinks on the walk to the dog park, upon seeing a german shepherd Patton squealed, and sat down on a bench together, sides pressed together in the chilly air.

 

_ “Good. I’m not going to make you do anything, but if I were you I would tell him about Chris before you become official.” _

 

Patton stared down into his cup, repeating Remy’s words in his head before clearing his throat gently “Um, Lo? Can I tell you something?” he asked without looking up at Logan while speaking.

 

Logan raised an eyebrow and nodded “Of course, what is it?”

 

Patton smiled in a more solemn way than usual “It’s about.. My ex. His name is, uh,  _ was _ Chris.” Patton inhaled softly, Logan stayed silent. “He wasn’t a very  _ good  _ person. We started dating when we were seventeen and were dating until my twentieth birthday, the same year I started the foster home. He was actually one of the reasons I started it, but I don’t need to talk about that right now.. I just have to tell you why I might be hesitant to open up…”

 

Patton carefully sipped from his hot chocolate before speaking again “Chris used to hit me… Only when we first started dating. I was scared to leave him because he would threaten to hurt himself, and eventually, it was just emotional abuse, which I was better at handling at first. A couple of weeks before I turned twenty I decided I should call it off, so I did, and he made one last threat. But he ended up being fine, yet on my twentieth birthday, I got a call from his dad about him… having taken his own life.”

 

Logan waited until he was sure Patton was done speaking, even though it kind of sounded like Patton had stopped before finishing his paragraph of talk, “I am… terribly sorry for that, Patton. For both the pain he put you through and for having to find out about his death. It must have been hard, and I am not surprised if it affected you still.”

 

Patton nodded and slowly slumped over, laying his head on Logan’s shoulder. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down…” he mumbled.

 

“It’s alright, I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me,” Logan assured, hesitantly bringing his arm up to side hug Patton.

 

Patton smiled “You really are the greatest.” he spoke in a reminding way. Logan began to shake his head but stopped, deciding not to disagree with anything the other said.

 

“Patton… I know this is the first date we’ve been on, but would you..” Logan inhaled softly “Be my boyfriend?” he asked, his voice weak. Logan had never been in an actual relationship before, but the way he saw it, it was now or never.

 

Patton sat up straight and looked at Logan in the eye, grinning, and he nodded.

 

“Let’s give it a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might've been a little rushed at the end, I'm sorry!!!


	21. idontwannabeyouanymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER (READ THE NOTES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is coming, but I'm gonna give you this 'sneak peek' to the sequel since this one is almost over. So yeah. Here it goes.

**Don’t be that way**

 

_ Therapists  _ “I’m fine, doc, I don’t need to eat. I’m not hungry. I’ll eat if I get hungry, promise.”

 

**Fall apart twice a day**

 

_ Father figures  _ “I’m not hungry but thank you, Patton, it looks good!”

 

**I just wish you could feel what you say**

 

_ Teachers  _ “I don’t need to eat, I can work fine in school without it, Logan.”

 

**Show, never tell**

 

_ Best friends  _ “Virgil, I don’t need it. I promise you, I’m fine.”

 

**But I know you too well**

 

_ Uncle figures  _ “Virgil sent you, huh, Remy? Well, you can tell him I’m fine. I don’t need to eat.”

 

**Got a mood that you wish you could sell**

 

_ Students  _ “You fat piece of garbage.”

 

**If teardrops could be bottled**

 

_ Brothers  _ “Roman! You’re getting way too fat, you need to go on a diet.”

 

**There'd be swimming pools filled by models**

 

_ Mothers  _ “That outfit is... whorish. Go change, you fucking disappointment.”

 

**Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore**

 

_ Fathers  _ “I’m coming home. Don’t give me a reason to punish you.”

 

**If "I love you" was a promise**

 

_ Grandparents  _ “I don’t have grandchildren, fag.”

 

**Would you break it, if you're honest**

 

_ Doctors  _ “His weight isn’t healthy. He needs to diet.”

 

**Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before**

 

_ Himself  _ “You deserve to die. Fag. Overweight. Asshole. Idiot. Stupid. Wrong.”

 

**I don't wanna be you anymore**

 

**\-----**

 

“Princey? You alright there, you look freezing. It’s only Autumn, do you have a fever or something?”

 

**Hands getting cold**

 

“No, I just feel a little cold today. I’m fine.”

 

**Losing feeling is getting old**

 

**\-----**

 

“F. F. F. F. All Fs. You stupid idiot.”

 

**Was I made from a broken mold?**

 

**\-----**

 

“Are those… scars?”

 

**Hurt I can’t shake**

 

“Are you bleeding?!”

 

**We’ve made every mistake**

 

“What the hell are you doing to yourself!”

 

**Only you know the way that I break**

 

“Roman, please put down the knife.”

 

**\-----**

 

**Don’t be that way**

 

_ Therapists  _ “I’m fine, doc, I don’t need to eat. I’m not hungry. I’ll eat if I get hungry, promise.”

 

**Fall apart twice a day**

 

_ Father figures  _ “I’m not hungry, but thank you, Patton, it looks good!”

 

**I just wish you could feel what you say**

 

_ Teachers  _ “I don’t need to eat, I can work fine in school without it, Logan.”

 

**Show, never tell**

 

_ Best friends  _ “Virgil, I don’t need it. I promise you, I’m fine.”

 

**But I know you too well**

 

_ Uncle figures  _ “Virgil sent you, huh, Remy? Well, you can tell him I’m fine. I don’t need to eat.”

 

**Got a mood that you wish you could sell**

 

_ Students  _ “You fat piece of garbage.”

 

**If teardrops could be bottled**

 

_ Brothers  _ “Roman! You’re getting way too fat, you need to go on a diet.”

 

**There'd be swimming pools filled by models**

 

_ Mothers  _ “That outfit is... whorish. Go change, you fucking disappointment.”

 

**Told a tight dress is what makes you a whore**

 

_ Fathers  _ “I’m coming home. Don’t give me a reason to punish you.”

 

**If "I love you" was a promise**

 

_ Grandparents  _ “I don’t have grandchildren, fag.”

 

**Would you break it, if you're honest**

 

_ Doctors  _ “His weight isn’t healthy. He needs to diet.”

 

**Tell the mirror what you know she's heard before**

 

_ Himself  _ “You deserve to die. Fag. Overweight. Asshole. Idiot. Stupid. Wrong.”

 

**I don't wanna be you anymore**

 

**I**

 

“Get away.”

 

**Don’t**

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

**Wanna**

 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it.”

 

**Be**

 

“I’m sorry! Please!”

 

**You**

 

“ _ GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” _

 

**Anymore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?
> 
> I'll be more sorry later.


	22. So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, it's a heads up and also me screaming sorry a lot, oki

AAAAA

Look, guys, I'm so sorry about not posting when I had less than five chapters left. Here's the deal;

School killed my free time and also my parental unit took away the google account that I had the first half of the next chapter written on and now I have to start from scratch, but my phone broke which means I can only write at night after dinner because of family computer rules. I am going to get the next chapter out before next Wednesday, and if I don't y'all can spam me with angry comments, deal?

I AM SOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYY

AAAAA

 

...

 

Also, Be More Chill tho? Like, ligit, the greatest musical.

OH YEAH! IF YOU TOO ARE A FELLOW ROMAN I FOUND A WEBSITE WITH WELL RECORDED RECORDINGS OF A TON OF BROADWAYS!! IT'S CALLED Broadway HD AND I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT!

 

OKAY BYE

 

SORRY


	23. Oh Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters...

Virgil sat up quickly and glanced at his clock. 7:45 in the morning. On a Saturday. Virgil sighed and crawled out of bed, tiptoeing to the door and opening it ever so slightly. In the living room, Virgil could see Patton seated on the couch, holding a steaming mug in his hand, he assumed hot chocolate, and Logan standing beside him, awkwardly rubbing Patton’s back.

 

Virgil put his ear to the slit in the door and listened, hoping to figure out what they were saying. The only thing he could make out was a distressed Patton say to Logan “...The whole foster home! We can’t even pay to get the children a new home, I mean, I knew we were running out of money, but I didn’t think we’d go bankrupt and have to sell the house! What are we gonna do with the kids, Lo? I just.. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Virgil quietly but quickly shut the door and tiptoe ran back to his bed where he curled up and picked up his walkie talkie and pressed the mic button “Roman? Over.”

 

_ “Good morning, dark and stormy!~ How are you? Over.” _

 

“Not great. Library, ten minutes. Start walking now, deal? Over.”

 

_ “Of course! I will be there in ten! Over.” _

 

“Good. Over and out.”

 

_ “Virgil? You better be alive when I see you. Watch where you’re going and look both ways. Over and out.” _

 

Virgil sighed and shook his head, laughing slightly despite himself “Okay, mom.” he whispered, pulling his hoodie over his head and slipping shoes onto his feet. He ran to the backdoor, calling over his shoulder “Going to the library with Roman!”

 

Logan tried to call him back but Virgil quickly left before he could. Virgil walked briskly towards the library not far from him and bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

When Virgil reached the library Roman was sitting on a bench outside. Virgil ran over and tackled him in a hug. “Woah, so something is  _ that  _ wrong, huh? Alright, let’s go to the grass.”

 

The children that had been through far too much already went to the grassy area next to the library and sat down, Roman had a limp arm around Virgil the entire time.

 

“So, what’s wrong, comrade?”

 

Virgil plucked grass one piece at a time from the patch in front of him “The foster home has gone bankrupt. I didn’t even think that could happen until it did! All the kids will have no where to go soon because Patton and Remy have to sell the house. Logan mentioned something about Patton living in the guest bedroom and Remy living in the apartment area above his coffee shop that I didn’t know existed until this morning, but after that…”

 

Roman stared at the ground before growing in confusion “But doesn’t Patton’s job pay amazingly well?” he questioned, kind of offhand.

 

Virgil nodded “It did, but apparently they laid him off three weeks ago and he never told anyone, not even Pa….”

 

Roman nodded in understanding “I see. Well, won’t they be able to send the children to other foster homes? Or even send all of them to the same foster home?”

 

“I guess, but I’m worried about them having to separate some of them, like the littlest ones mainly. Maybe it’ll be fine, I just… I just don’t know, princey. I don’t know.”

 

Roman hugged Virgil tightly and made soft ‘ch ch ch’ noises that were, for whatever reason, soothing. “It’ll be okay. Logan and Patton will figure it out, they’re smart!  And Remy will… Remy will give them coffee so they don’t pass out!”

 

Virgil snorted and began to laugh, though the laugh slowly faded into sobs. Roman rubbed his back. “Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay! I’m not joking, it’ll be fine. Okay? I promise.” Virgil nodded without pulling away, when he spoke, his voice came out muffled and raspy.

 

“What did I do to get you to be my friend?”

 

“Get bullied by idiots to start.”

 

Virgil laughed.

 

“Y’know, being us is a royal pain. But we’ve made it this far, and we’ll make it farther. But you have to promise me you’ll try to keep up with me, okay?” 

 

Virgil pulled away and held out his hand, all his fingers down but his pinky “Pinky promise?”

 

“Pinky promise.” Roman linked his pinky around Virgil’s and they shook them as if shaking hands.

 

They paused, staring at each other before falling backwards away from each other and laughing. After laughing themselves out they lay staring at the sky.

 

“Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, but she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees that I'll be there for you.” Roman sung quietly offhand.

 

“But now I know.” Virgil whispered, mainly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Lead to big things!


	24. Better Together

“Grace! What did you do with my suitcase!” Abigail shrieked at the top of her lungs from down the stairs. Grace, upstairs, shouted back that she didn’t touch it. Patton was trying to help Esther put her jacket on while she was screaming for him to go away. Remy was standing helplessly in between Carly and Rosetta throwing their clothes at each other instead of packing them. Virgil was curled in the corner, not enjoying the noise very much, with Roman by his side patting his head. Declan was yelling back and forth with Scout that he didn’t have to help Henry and Elliot. Max was playing the Switch and Jeremy was telling him off for not asking first. Brittney and Jared were wrestling Henry and Elliot out of their pajamas.

Logan came from the kitchen with a cold glass of water and crouched down beside Virgil “Here, drink this.” He handed the glass to the small boy. Virgil took it and downed it all in one go, handing it back gratefully.

Roman sat down criss-cross-applesauce next to Virgil and Logan smiled a bit at both of them “I know this is a little weird and scary right now, but we found a good home for them. A man named Thomas runs a foster home and offered to take all of them on the condition the oldest move out when they turn 18. We’ve given them enough money to buy a small apartment when that time comes. Thomas lives just an hour from here, so you won’t go to school with them any more, but we’ll take you to visit them. Okay?”

 

Virgil nodded and smiled a tiny bit “Okay.”

Roman turned to Virgil with a cheesy grin that was much brighter than either of theirs “See Virgil! I told you! It’ll be fine! And Patton’s gonna live with you now! It’ll be great!”

Virgil chuckled lightly and nodded “Yeah. Awesome.” He grinned brightly in return. Logan ruffled both their hair and stood up to go talk to Patton.

Patton turned to Logan and smiled “Hey.” His speech and smile were weak, he looked exhausted and stressed. Logan smiled softly in an empathetic way.

“Come here.” Logan wrapped his arm around Patton’s shoulder and led him to the much quieter kitchen. He poured Patton a cup of coffee and stirred in some hot chocolate powder. He handed the caffeinated drink to Patton who sipped at it a little at a time. “You look stressed.”

Patton laughed sharply “Yeah.”

“Have you packed your things yet?”

“No.”

“I’ll help you.”

“Thanks.”

Then there was silence. They stared at the counter, Patton’s fist was clenched atop the counter. Logan gently placed his hand over Patton’s and rubbed it gently, “I am really sorry. About all of this.”

“It isn’t your fault.” Patton put on a smile and turned to face Logan “We’ll figure this out. All of us.”

Logan nodded “Together.”


End file.
